Perdición
by metafora89
Summary: ItaDei. Mpreg. Después de un fogoso encuentro, Deidara comienza a sentir ciertos molestos síntomas, que no son sino el comienzo de todos sus problemas
1. Introducción

_**Dedicado a asterlicia09:**__ ¡Muchísimas felicidades! Aquí tienes el fic. No estoy segura de si te gustará, pero, al menos, lo he intentado n.nU _

_**Notas de la autora: **__Bueno, aquí hay un nuevo fic, completamente experimental. Lo cierto es que no me agrada del todo el mpreg, y es la primera vez que escribo uno. No sé si estoy convencida con el resultado, ni con cómo han quedado los personajes. Se me ha hecho difícil y confuso. Por lo tanto, he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo XD (soy así). Otra cosa que me resulta curiosa es que, pese a ser una tragedia, creo que tiene más situaciones ligeramente cómicas que el resto de mis fics juntos (Tobi y Deidara, y Hidan y Kakuzu tienen ese tipo de efectos)_

_**Advertencias:**__ Pues eso, embarazo masculino (y, por lo tanto, relación hombre x hombre). También hay algo de violencia (no mucha, pero hay que advertir), algo de lenguaje vulgar, sexo explícito… Eh… Y final NO feliz (eso sí, sin muertes de personajes, tal y como me fue exigido… Las únicas muertes que hay son de personajes originales secundarios… O eso creo XD) HAY SPOILERS; AL MENOS, UNO, Y BASTANTE GORDO (jeje... se me suele olvidar que no todo el mundo lee el manga... n.nU)  
_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

_Espero que no se me olvide nada…_

* * *

Jadeos. Era lo único que se oía en toda la habitación. Deidara, arrodillado en el suelo, se asía fuertemente al borde de la cama, arrugando las sábanas en sus puños, mientras Itachi le penetraba salvajemente.

El rubio se permitió soltar una mano para atender a su propia demandante erección. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios con la siguiente estocada del Uchiha, quien iba incrementando su ritmo rápidamente, sin poder contener su excitación, suspirando con cada movimiento.

El placer mantenía sus mentes completamente bloqueadas. No se acordaban de cómo habían acabado así, no eran conscientes de que, por fin, estaban viviendo el momento con el que tanto habían soñado.

Itachi se recargó un poco más sobre el otro, introduciéndose con más fuerza en su interior. Sus pieles sudorosas deslizaban con facilidad entre ellas, traspasando el calor de sus cuerpos de uno a otro, al igual que sus ansias.

Deidara continuó masturbándose y cerró los ojos para centrarse más en aquella agradable sensación que se iba extendiendo por todo su organismo, concentrándose en aquellos lugares que estaban siendo estimulados.

Inevitablemente, el final llegó. El artista abrió la boca en un grito mudo, mientras todo se desvanecía. El orgasmo le recorrió por completo, haciendo que los músculos de su recto se contrajeran alrededor del miembro del moreno, provocando que éste también llegara a su límite y se viniera en Deidara, con un último fuerte jadeo.

Itachi salió del rubio, pero no se apartó de él. Había descubierto lo mucho que le gustaba su tacto y aún no quería renunciar a él. Por su parte, Deidara no se quejó, porque aquel gesto tenía un significado:

-Lo repetiremos, ¿verdad?

-Claro.

#

Ya había transcurrido algo más de un mes desde aquel primer encuentro entre ellos sin que nada más hubiera ocurrido, lo cual irritaba profundamente a Deidara. Una vez más, se sentía completamente ignorado y menospreciado por Itachi. Siempre había intentado ganarse el respeto del moreno, siempre había querido que él reconociera su arte, sus habilidades y su propia existencia. Finalmente, el Uchiha había reparado en él. Tal vez no fuera de la forma en la que Deidara había deseado en un principio, pero al artista no le costó apreciar a esa particular manera en la que el otro le dedicó su atención.

No obstante, parecía que ni siquiera entregarse así había servido para mucho. La frialdad de Itachi no había desaparecido, pese a la fogosidad demostrada entonces. No había vuelto a dirigirse a él, al menos de modo expreso, en ningún momento. Ni una palabra, ni un gesto. Tan sólo había una cosa que el moreno le reservaba únicamente a él: aquellas gélidas miradas de milésimas de segundo. Unas miradas por las que el rubio pasaba el día suplicando en silencio, queriendo descubrir en la próxima algo más que el inmenso vacío que siempre llenaba aquellos ojos.

Deidara no podía evitar sentirse usado, controlado a voluntad por el Uchiha. Nunca nadie había tenido ese tipo de influencia en él. Ni siquiera su villa, su hogar ni su familia le habían provocado ese apego, esa necesidad. ¿Por qué Itachi sí? Él era tan bastardo como el resto de sus compañeros; un asesino, al igual que todos ellos. Al igual que el propio Deidara.

Entonces, ¿por qué destacaba tanto entre ellos? ¿Qué era lo que le hacía aparentar tan diferente, tan único, tan irrepetible como para hacer que incluso él tuviera que admitir que estaba a un nivel muy diferente? Deidara jamás había sido domado así por alguien y no entendía el motivo por el que permitía que Itachi lo hiciera tan fácilmente… Y lo que más le costaba comprender era ese sentimiento que se encendía en lo más profundo de él cada vez que eso ocurría… En el fondo, lo disfrutaba. Cada vez que el moreno lanzaba una orden al aire, con su voz monótona, carente de agresividad u orgullo – y, aún así, autoritaria – y él, con la excusa de exhibir sus habilidades, cumplía con lo dicho al pie de la letra, esperando unas palabras de felicitación que nunca llegaban.

La forma más acertada de definirlo sería "adicción". Era como el animal de compañía que se alegra cuando su dueño le presta unos minutos, olvidándose completamente de que es esa misma persona la que le mantiene en cautividad. O el esclavo que sólo piensa en complacer a su amo y que, de llegar a conseguir la libertad, se siente perdido y desorientado, sin ningún nuevo objetivo al que aferrarse, sin nada que parezca darle sentido a sus existencia.

Sí, era justamente así. Había pasado tanto tiempo deseando que Itachi le observara… le _viera_. Le había odiado hasta lo más profundo por no hacerlo, había intentado llamar su atención y ser reconocido por una vez. Había querido – y aún quería – que Itachi admitiera que todo aquello por lo que Deidara vivía, su arte, era maravilloso; que fuera capaz de admirar su talento. Y, aunque no hubiera sido exactamente así, después de haber logrado que Itachi, al menos, sí le apreciara de algún modo, en lugar de darse por satisfecho, sólo quería que lo volviera a hacer.

Sin embargo, parecía que el momento de repetirlo no llegaba. Itachi seguía siendo la misteriosa presencia sin emociones que tan diminuto e insignificante le hacía sentirse, la impenetrable sombra que engullía toda la belleza contenida en sus obras y las convertía en insignificantes travesuras de un niño que sólo desea llamar la atención.


	2. El inicio de todo

-Mierda…-murmuró Deidara, incorporándose en la cama.

Se sentía extremadamente cansado y mareado. Una desagradable sensación se acumulaba en su estómago, advirtiendo de que cualquier alimento ingerido sería inmediatamente expulsado del organismo.

Se puso en pie, tambaleándose al hacerlo, a punto de caer. El suelo parecía haber dejado de ser una superficie estable. Incluso las paredes bailaban ligeramente a su alrededor.

Apretó los dientes, intentando mantener el equilibro, mientras se recogía la camiseta que el día anterior había arrojado sin mirar, sin ser capaz de pensar por el agotamiento, sólo consciente de su necesidad de dormir, lo cual no dejaba de ser sorprendente en él. No era alguien a quien el reposo le agradara. Él era activo y aprovechaba cualquier momento para dedicarlo a su arte.

Arte… Tal vez tendría un poco de tiempo para practicarlo, antes de irse a la misión que el líder les había encomendado el día anterior. Cerró los puños con fuerza al recordar que Itachi también iba a ir. No quería mostrarle que estaba débil, cuando ni siquiera él sabía lo que le ocurría.

Salió de su habitación. Fuera, algunos de sus compañeros ya habían comenzado a moverse. Pasó de largo, sin ni siquiera mirarles, llegando así hasta la estancia desde la que se podía acceder al exterior. La luz rojiza del amanecer se colaba por la gran entrada e iluminaba aquel vacío lugar. Deidara tuvo que cubrirse los ojos, cegado por la repentina luminosidad, que impactó en su ya dolorida cabeza como si de un mazo se tratara.

Gruñó levemente y salió de allí. Agradeció la fría brisa que le ayudó a despejarse y continuó caminando, alejándose algo de la guarida. Las bocas en sus manos se abrieron perezosamente, preparándose para mezclar aquella arcilla que el rubio guardaba en los estuches de sus costados con su chakra. Con C-1 serviría para poder apreciar por un momento esa belleza de la cual tan necesitado se sentía. Odiaba tener que esperar a determinados momentos para poder hacer sus creaciones. Él era un artista, un gran artista. No tendría que ocurrir eso, debería ser completamente libre de hacer arte y mostrárselo al mundo siempre que quisiera.

Estaba extremadamente irritado. Sólo las grandiosas detonaciones que brillaron intensamente en sus pupilas durante unas milésimas lograron hacerle olvidarse de todo por un instante.

Luego, recordó que pertenecía a una organización y que tenía que reunirse con sus compañeros para ir a hacer una estúpida misión que se le habría antojado al líder, y su dolor de cabeza se intensificó. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto y empezó a caminar, intentando ignorar aquel malestar.

Lentamente, volvió sobre sus pasos, de vuelta al refugio. Aún tenía que coger su capa y protector de frente. Por fortuna, todavía era pronto. No le habría gustado ser el último y recibir una de aquellas frías miradas de Itachi que parecían recriminar su inferioridad a todo el que le rodeaba; una mirada que le culparía de retrasar a los demás, que le enfurecería hasta la desesperación. Quizá ello sería acompañado de unas educadas palabras que le recordarían su falta de un modo casual, sin aparentemente darle importancia.

Como si no lo supiera ya bien.

No obstante, cuando llegó a la entrada, dispuesto a apresurarse para tomar aquello que le faltaba, algo logró sorprenderlo por completo. Por supuesto, Itachi.

El moreno ya estaba allí – impecable, perfecto y extremadamente puntual – y Deidara pudo observar que llevaba algo en sus manos. Algo que supo reconocer al momento como su capa de nubes rojas y su protector. Itachi se volvió hacia él y se lo tendió.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar en mi habitación?-gruñó Deidara, arrebatándoselo.

-Vi cómo salías y consideré prudente cogerlo ante la posibilidad de que te demoraras por algún motivo.-respondió el aludido, completamente impasible.

Las educadas palabras. Allí estaban.

Deidara no respondió. Se puso ambas cosas con brusquedad, dominado por su mal humor. El Uchiha tenía la capacidad de ponerle nervioso e incómodo. Y aún más si estaban únicamente ellos dos, como en ese momento.

Itachi aprovechó el silencio para añadir algo más.

-He oído las detonaciones. No deberías malgastar tu chakra así, más aún cuando no has comido nada. La misión es importante y no podemos permitirnos fallarla.

El rubio frunció el ceño levemente. ¿Por qué sabía él que no había desayunado? Debía de haber seguido sus movimientos. Pero, en lugar de sentirse algo mejor por el hecho de que el otro estuviera pendiente de él, no hizo más que empeorar las cosas. Al fin y al cabo, él únicamente parecía poder sacar errores de su conducta y echárselos en cara.

-Mi arte no es un "malgasto de chakra". Preocúpate por ti mismo, Itachi, y déjame en paz, hmm.-contestó enfadado. Le frustraba en exceso que, siendo aquella la primera vez que hablaban a solas después de su encuentro, sólo pudiera escuchar aquello de labios del moreno. Otro desprecio hacia su arte, otro insulto hacia él.

El Uchiha retiró la mirada de los ojos del rubio y la clavó en el suelo, en silencio. Sin embargo, Deidara continuó observándole, mientras su cabeza se volvía un torbellino de ideas y emociones. Entre sus pensamientos de aborrecimiento, se colaban imágenes de lo ocurrido entre ellos, abriéndose paso efectivamente. El artista comprobó con horror el gran efecto que tenían sobre él, cómo lentamente sustituían la rabia por deseo y éste se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para lograr apartar todo de su mente. Aún sin el Sharingan, aún cuando no le miraba, aún cuando no podía observar aquellos ojos rojos que tanto le habían fascinado que casi llegó a considerarlos algo comparable a su arte, el Uchiha podía tomar el control de su cerebro y sentidos.

Demasiado cansado como para continuar luchando contra sí mismo, Deidara decidió relajarse y centrarse en otra cosa. Por ejemplo, dónde se habrían metido los otros dos. Sabía poco de Kisame – las escasas veces en las que habían compartido misión no habían tenido la oportunidad de llegar a conocerse mucho – pero Tobi nunca se retrasaba. Si bien Deidara tenía muchas quejas de él, la puntualidad no era una de ellas.

Itachi se movió, avanzando de vuelta hacia la cueva.

-¿Adónde vas?-quiso saber el artista.

-Buscaré a nuestros compañeros. Te sugiero que permanezcas aquí y no continúes desperdiciando tu energía inútilmente.-respondió con frialdad, sin ni siquiera mirarle.

Itachi avanzó, sintiendo la airada mirada de Deidara clavada en su nuca. Dejó escapar un leve suspiro que había estado conteniendo y siguió su camino. Estaba seguro de que el retraso de los otros no se debía a una simple casualidad. Por algún motivo que no llegaba a comprender, notaba que la pareja de trabajo del rubio estaba ciertamente interesada en que ellos dos pudieran disponer de momentos de intimidad. E Itachi, como regla, no se fiaba de lo que entraba en los deseos de esa persona. Por ello, era mejor que Deidara y él se mantuvieran lo más separados posible, por el bien de ambos.

Después de todo, apenas había ocurrido nada. Simplemente, se habían dejado llevar una vez. El Uchiha no podía negar que la atracción existía, que el rubio era la mayor tentación a la que se había enfrentado nunca y que se sentía absorbido por él cuando estaban juntos, como si de pronto el resto del mundo hubiera desparecido. Él era único, y demasiado diferente de todo lo que Itachi había llegado a conocer previamente. Pero aún estaba a tiempo de detener aquello. Ellos no se amaban, al fin y al cabo. Ese tipo de sentimientos no estaban al alcance de personas como ellos. Y muchísimo menos cuando Uchiha Madara comenzaba a inmiscuirse.

Itachi siempre era sorprendido por la capacidad de su maestro. Daba igual lo que intentara ocultar: desde el momento en el que había pisado la organización, poder mantener un secreto había resultado casi imposible. Madara parecía tener la habilidad de leer su interior y saber lo que pensaba cada segundo, e incluso llegar a conocerle mejor de lo que él mismo hacía.

Ahora mismo se preguntaba si tampoco sería una casualidad que hubiera sido él el encargado de ir a reclutar a Deidara. Que Madara hubiera podido saber la fascinación que el artista despertaría en el él le parecía inverosímil, pero había aprendido que, con ese hombre, el uso de aquel tipo de palabras quedaba descartado.

Las sospechas de Itachi habían quedado verdaderamente confirmadas el día posterior a acostarse con Deidara. El buen humor mal disimulado de su mentor se le había hecho demasiado evidente, no pudiendo relacionarlo con ningún otro hecho que no fuera lo ocurrido con el rubio. Después de todo, él también había logrado conocer bastante bien al de la máscara.

Había evitado cualquier tipo de contacto con Deidara desde entonces. Solamente hoy se había permitido acercarse a él, provocando su ira intencionadamente, queriendo saber si todo iba bien. Ni siquiera Deidara tenía por costumbre levantarse e ir directamente a detonar sus figuras sin tomarse ni un momento para desayunar. Y, por lo que su dañada visión había podido apreciar cuando había tenido al artista cerca, su cara también estaba algo demacrada y sus ojos azules habían perdido gran parte de su brillo habitual, como si estuviera agotado.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando logró dar con Kisame. El hombre estaba de pie en la gran estancia a la que se accedía por la entrada, en la parte opuesta a la misma. Cruzado de brazos, miraba hacia la puerta que conectaba con la parte de los dormitorios y las otras salas en las que los miembros de Akatsuki solían hacer su vida cuando no estaban fuera en una misión.

-Kisame.-llamó.

El aludido giró la cabeza hacia él y, aunque la luz lo cegara y no le permitiera ver correctamente, reconoció instantáneamente la silueta que se recortaba contra la misma.

-Itachi-san-parecía algo nervioso-, siento mucho el retraso, pero Tobi ha dicho que necesitaba coger algo importante y que le esperara. Y aún no ha vuelto.

Exactamente lo que Itachi se había supuesto.

En ese momento, la puerta que Kisame con tanta atención había estado observando se abrió y aquel individuo que se hacía llamar Tobi hizo aparición. Su máscara de color naranja brillaba intensamente, en contraste con su capa negra de Akatsuki.

-Ya estoy, Kisame-san-en ese momento, reparó en Itachi-. ¡Itachi-san! ¿Has venido a por nosotros? Pero, entonces, ¿dónde está Deidara-senpai?

-Fuera.-respondió Itachi lacónicamente, dando media vuelta para encaminarse hacia donde tenían que ir.

-¿Has dejado a Deidara-senpai solo? Qué poca consideración, Itachi-san.

El otro moreno le ignoró y siguió andando. Por fin, lograron alcanzar al rubio.

-¡Senpai!-exclamó Tobi, moviendo su mano a modo de saludo.

Deidara le dirigió una mirada de furia.

-Llegáis tarde.-fue lo único que comentó, para luego empezar a caminar, a la cabeza del resto.

Itachi clavó la vista en su espalda. Debía de estar realmente cansado para haber dado una respuesta tan corta. Generalmente, solía discutir mucho con su compañero, amenazándole cada vez que éste hacía algo que le molestara. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no había sucedido así.

El moreno miró de reojo al de la máscara, quien, tras quedarse unos segundos quieto observando al rubio, se había colocado rápidamente al lado de Kisame, entablando una animada conversación sobre temas de dudosa coherencia.

Itachi frunció el ceño ligeramente. Ahí estaba de nuevo aquel mismo buen humor de la otra vez. Pero no podía encontrar ningún tipo de explicación posible. No era capaz de ver relación entre el hecho de que ellos se hubieran acostado y que ahora Deidara se encontrara en un estado tan malo que ni siquiera tuviera fuerzas para desahogarse con Tobi. Llegó a plantearse que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas en realidad.

No obstante, lo cierto era que durante todos aquellos años, cuando había intuido algo, pocas veces – por no decir ninguna – se había equivocado.

Fuera como fuera, tenía que procurar que, durante la misión, el artista hiciera el menor esfuerzo posible. No deseaba volver a la base con su cadáver.


	3. Exitosa misión

Lograron llegar a su destino cuando estaba anocheciendo, cumpliendo con los planes a la perfección, ya que su idea era atacar cuando hubiera oscurecido. Los cuatro miembros de Akatsuki se encontraban escondidos, ocultos por la alta hierba y las sombras que poco a poco invadían todo, a medida que la noche se hacía con el control y los últimos rayos de luz desaparecían en el horizonte.

Ante ellos se alzaba un edificio de paredes sólidas, con puertas gruesas y escasas ventanas. Alrededor del mismo, se situaba un amplio número de ninjas. Sin duda alguna, en ese lugar había algo importante que debía ser custodiado.

Se encontraban en el país de la Hierba, algo alejados de la villa oculta, la cual habían tenido que rodear para pasar desapercibidos. En aquel edificio que ahora vigilaban había un pergamino y algún tipo de piedra legendaria, los cuales les ayudarían en la búsqueda de los bijuus. El líder les había pedido que robaran ambos objetos y los llevaran de vuelta a la base.

-¿Cuántos son?-preguntó Kisame en un susurro, refiriéndose al número de shinobis a los que tendrían que oponerse. Debido a la oscuridad, a él se le hacía difícil distinguir las figuras humanas. Pero sabía que el Sharingan podía ver el chakra, con lo cual Itachi podría contarlos con bastante facilidad.

-Treinta y dos.-respondió el Uchiha, agradecido por el hecho de que su carencia de visión no afectara también a la capacidad de dar color al chakra y distinguirlo de este modo.

-Sale a ocho por cada uno, hmm.-comentó Deidara con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los otros se volvieron hacia él. Era la primera vez que abría la boca desde que había comenzado el viaje, lo cual era sorprendente en él, teniendo en cuenta lo hablador que solía ser habitualmente. Si al comenzar la jornada ya había aparentado cansado, no era nada con su estado actual. Itachi dudaba seriamente de que pudiera aguantar en pie mucho más.

El moreno abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Tobi fue más rápido.

-¡Ya sé! Senpai, tú puedes hacer un pájaro de arcilla y dejar caer tus bombas desde el aire. Entonces, aprovechando la confusión, nosotros atacamos.

Itachi iba a sugerir lo mismo. Era la mejor manera de mantener a Deidara algo alejado del combate sin renunciar a su ayuda, la cual les iba a ser extremadamente útil.

-Está bien. Cuando entréis, os cubriré desde fuera.-respondió el rubio, quien ya había empezado a moldear una gran cantidad de arañas de arcilla, las cuales empezaron a avanzar en sigilo hacia los ninjas. Después, creó un pájaro.

El artista aprovechó el momento en el que las primeras figuras explotaron para aumentar el tamaño del ave con dos simples sellos y subirse en él. Rápidamente, emprendió el vuelo.

En el suelo, sus contrincantes intentaban organizarse. Aquello les había tomado por sorpresa, y aún más impactante les resultó ver a un enorme animal sobrevolando sus cabezas.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó uno de ellos cuando las bombas del rubio empezaron a caer, esquivándolas con destreza.

Sin embargo, no todos sus compañeros tuvieron tantos reflejos. Hubo varios heridos, y tal vez alguna baja definitiva.

-Nuestro turno.-dijo Kisame, saliendo de su escondite para atacar a los desorientados shinobis de la Hierba.

Los otros dos le siguieron.

-¡Akatsuki!-exclamaron sus oponentes, reconociendo las capas de nubes rojas a las que tanto les habían enseñado a temer. Se miraron entre ellos, nerviosos, colocándose rápidamente en una formación de ataque. Sabían que aquella organización contaba con miembros muy poderosos, seguramente más que cualquiera de los que estaba allí. Por ello, su única opción era coordinarse entre ellos.

Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos no consiguieron evitar que los criminales avanzaran rápidamente. Pronto, la gran mayoría de los shinobis de la Hierba estaban tendidos en el suelo.

-¡Senpai!-llamó Tobi-¡Necesitamos una entrada!

Él, junto con Itachi y Kisame ya habían llegado hasta la entrada al edificio. Las puertas eran de metal, pesadas y difíciles de mover. Una enorme cerradura les indicaba la necesidad de una llave para abrirlas. Por suerte, también contaban con arcilla C-2.

Las bombas de Deidara tiraron gran parte de la pared, abriendo un enorme agujero por el que sus tres compañeros accedieron al interior del lugar. Lanzó algunas más para impedir el paso a los enemigos que les intentaron seguir al interior, de manera que al final sólo unos cinco lo consiguieron.

Dentro, Kisame e Itachi pronto se encargaron de éstos, mientras Tobi se acercaba a la gigantesca urna de piedra en el centro de la sala, donde con toda certeza estaba aquello que buscaban.

-Kisame-san, ¿puedes apartar esto?-preguntó, señalando la placa de piedra que tapaba la urna.

El hombre se acercó, dispuesto a hacer lo que le pedían. Sin embargo, apenas la hubo movido unos centímetros, un estruendo fuera les indicó que algo había ocurrido.

Itachi fue el primero en salir, seguido por Kisame y Tobi, después de que éstos hubiesen logrado hacerse con los objetos que la urna contenía, los cuales se encontraban ahora seguros dentro de la capa del último.

-ANBU.-murmuró Itachi, observando lo que les esperaba allí. Un grupo de personas con máscaras que imitaban diferentes animales acababan de hacer aparición. Shurikens y kunais atravesaban el aire, intentando dar al rubio que atacaba desde su pájaro de arcilla.

Tan pronto como les vieron, también ellos se convirtieron en blanco de sus armas. Enfrentarse a ANBU era diferente a hacerlo a ninjas normales. Los pertenecientes a aquel cuerpo especial eran shinobis elegidos entre los mejores, entrenados para asesinar eficazmente.

Kisame fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque. Sin embargo, los otros dos se quedaron atrás por un momento, ambos con la vista alzada hacia el cielo, observando a Deidara. El artista había dejado de moldear figuras. El Sharingan les permitió ver que su flujo de chakra era completamente irregular, por lo que el control del mismo debía de ser imposible para Deidara. Seguramente, era efecto de haber abusado demasiado del mismo estando en malas condiciones.

De pronto, el rubio colapsó y cayó sobre la espalda del pájaro. Éste planeó unos segundos más, volando por encima de los árboles del bosque que rodeaba la zona y finalmente precipitándose entre ellos, con Deidara aún sobre él.

Algunos ANBU empezaron a correr en esa dirección, con la clara intención de capturarle.

-Itachi.-llamó Madara, variando el tono cómico que solía usar para engañar a los otros miembros de Akatsuki por uno mucho más serio.

El aludido ni siquiera se volvió para mirarle.

-Lo sé.-respondió simplemente. Su maestro quería que él fuera a por Deidara. Él mismo se haría cargo de todos aquellos shinobi.

Itachi se lanzó en persecución de aquellos que ya habían comenzado a avanzar hacia la espesura del bosque, alcanzándoles rápidamente. Éstos intentaron detenerle. Esquivó todos sus golpes y dejó a dos de ellos fuera de combate con facilidad. Otro más se aproximó a él, lanzando una estocada con su katana. El moreno se apartó y le agarró de la muñeca, inmovilizándole. Fue entonces, a esa distancia, cuando el ANBU se percató de algo que la densa oscuridad no había permitido antes:

-¡Sharingan!-exclamó-¡Es Uchiha Itachi!

Sin embargo, no pudo decir nada más, ya que cayó instantáneamente en el genjutsu del Uchiha, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Poco después, su cuerpo golpeó el suelo, inconsciente.

Itachi se volvió hacia el resto, los cuales se habían quedado paralizados durante un momento. Nunca antes se habían enfrentado a un Sharingan y todos ellos conocían la historia de la masacre del Clan Uchiha demasiado bien. No podían simplemente lanzarse a atacar sin pensarlo, o acabarían igual que sus compañeros.

Itachi sonrió levemente ante su confusión. Era el momento que necesitaba. Saltando sobre las cabezas de los que tenía enfrente, salió corriendo para internarse en el bosque. Sus rivales reaccionaron entonces, lanzando una gran cantidad de shurikens hacia él. Itachi los oyó rasgando el aire a su paso. Cuando iban a golpearle, se alzó del suelo de otro salto y se impulsó contra un tronco para realizar una pirueta con la que consiguió esquivar todas las armas. Cayó al suelo de pie y continuó corriendo, internándose por fin en la vegetación, sabiendo que el otro moreno no permitiría que nadie le siguiera.

Se centró en Deidara, procurando no pensar en la inevitable muerte que les esperaba a todos aquellos ANBU. Él, fiel a sus ideales, no había acabado con la vida de nadie. Procuraba no hacerlo si no era completamente necesario. Pero Madara no tendría la misma consideración. Además, debido al papel que tenía que fingir como Tobi, hacía mucho que no mantenía una verdadera lucha, y Kisame estaba demasiado ocupado enfrentándose a sus propios oponentes como para reparar en lo que ocurría a su alrededor y obligar al otro a contenerse.

Aquello se convertiría en una masacre.

Itachi siguió avanzando, intentando percibir algún ruido o captar algún rastro de chakra que le indicaran la localización de Deidara. Sabía que la caída no había sucedido muy lejos. Eligió un árbol, en el cual clavó un kunai para reconocerlo y empezó a buscar alrededor de él, aumentando cada vez más el diámetro de su recorrido.

Finalmente, logró dar con la figura de arcilla. El pájaro estaba tirado de lado, con sus alas extendidas por el suelo y la cabeza inerte. Realmente parecía un animal que acabara de ser abatido por un cazador.

Itachi lo rodeó y, por fin, encontró a Deidara.

El artista estaba sentado en el suelo, con sus piernas estiradas y su espalda apoyada en uno de los árboles. Su capa estaba desgarrada y él estaba lleno de rasguños. Al menos, estaba consciente. Logró alzar la cabeza para mirar al recién llegado.

-Eso no ha estado del todo mal.-consiguió articular, dibujando una de sus sonrisas siniestras.

El moreno lo observó durante unos instantes. Le quedaba muy poco chakra, pero al menos el flujo ya era normal y no parecía tener ninguna herida de gravedad. Avanzó unos pasos y se agachó a su lado, empezando a desatarle la destrozada prenda de nubes rojas, sin mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Puedes moverte?-le preguntó Itachi con frialdad, acabando de quitarle la capa.

-¿Y qué harás si no?

El Uchiha no pudo evitar levantar la vista para clavarla en sus ojos. Aquella mueca divertida seguía en la cara del rubio. Incluso siendo Deidara, aquel cambio de humor que había experimentado le parecía demasiado brusco. Y, aún así, la variabilidad del rubio y la capacidad que tenía de sonreír, aunque estuviera tirado en el suelo, sólo porque había podido dedicarse durante un rato a aquello que él consideraba arte, se le hicieron más atractivas que nunca. Resistiéndose a lo que su instinto le estaba pidiendo a gritos, Itachi examinó su cuerpo para comprobar que realmente todo iba bien.

-¿Puedes o no?-insistió, sin variar su expresión, intentando no ceder a sus impulsos de quitarle también el resto de su ropa.

La sonrisa del otro se ensanchó un poco más.

-Sí, creo que sí, hmm.-respondió finalmente. Forzar su propio límite con su arte era algo que le encantaba. Además, ahora el estar cansado o mareado estaba más justificado y eso le hacía sentirse mejor.

Hasta el hecho de que fuera Itachi quien estuviera ahí con él, que en otras circunstancias le habría molestado enormemente, le resultaba ahora francamente entretenido. Se preguntaba qué era lo que había obligado al Uchiha a ser él el que fuera a buscarle.

-¿Dónde está Tobi?-quiso saber.

-Con Kisame, encargándose de los que faltan.

Itachi agarró a Deidara de los brazos y le ayudó a levantarse.

-Qué extraño que no te hayas quedado tú, hmm.-comentó el artista.

Itachi le ignoró.

-Será mejor que nos transformemos y busquemos algún pueblo cercano para pasar la noche. Mañana alcanzaremos a nuestros compañeros en la base.-dijo, sin darse cuenta del verdadero significado de sus palabras hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio al comprender que no les quedaba más remedio que pasar la noche juntos. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar que sugerentes imágenes inundaran su mente sin compasión. No querían hacerlo, pero se miraron. Y eso hizo que lo que ocurrió a continuación fuera inevitable.

Itachi sujetó a Deidara contra el tronco del árbol, devorando sus labios con pasión. Sus manos se deslizaron por su pecho y abdomen y se insertaron a continuación bajo la camiseta, ansiando el contacto con su piel, la cual no había día que no hubiera querido rozar.

Deidara soltó un gemido cuando el otro empezó a acariciar sus pezones con delicadeza. La cercanía de su cuerpo le servía de sujeción, lo cual permitía que no cayera al suelo, presa de la debilidad y el placer. No le gustaba haberse rendido tan fácilmente aquella persona, a la que deseaba y aborrecía a partes iguales. Pero, justamente por ello, era imposible que hubiera podido resistirse y resultaba inútil darle más vueltas.

Queriendo saciar su necesidad, apretó su cadera contra la del otro, suspirando al notar la presión de la erección de Itachi contra la suya. El moreno había abandonado sus labios para atacar su cuello, mientras el rubio lograba desatar su capa dificultosamente, sin renunciar al contacto, para retirarla y dejar que cayera al suelo, cerca de la otra. A continuación, también desabrochó el botón de sus propios pantalones, abriéndolos lentamente. Itachi aprovechó este momento para meter una mano por ellos, acariciando el erecto miembro de Deidara, lamiendo sus labios de nuevo a medida que lo hacía e introduciendo luego su lengua en el interior de su boca, juntándola con la del otro, explorando su cavidad con ella cuidadosamente. Se separó unos segundos después, permitiendo que ambos tomaran aire.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-quiso saber Itachi, antes de continuar.

-Creo que sí…-murmuró Deidara, perdido en las caricias del otro.

El moreno se arrodilló, bajando los pantalones del artista y se los quitó junto a sus sandalias, arrojando todo ello tras él y dejando su pene completamente libre. Itachi lo tomó de la base y acercó su boca a él para empezar a chupar su punta con delicadeza y empezar a trazar círculos alrededor de la misma a continuación, haciendo que la saliva escurriera por ella y a través de su barbilla. Lamió toda la extensión desde los testículos hasta el glande, en el que volvió a centrarse unos momentos más.

El Uchiha se separó un instante de aquella apetitosa erección para mirar a los ojos de su dueño, los cuales estaban completamente empañados por el gozo al que estaba siendo sometido, y sonrió levemente.

-Espero que aguantes hasta el final.-dijo, introduciéndose, a continuación, el miembro del rubio en la boca por completo.

Deidara tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza al árbol, mientras se mordía el labio para amortiguar el gemido que nació en su garganta, sin lograrlo del todo. Itachi estaba devorando su pene con un hambre desmedida. Sus labios se movían a lo largo de la longitud una y otra vez; la lamía y la succionaba incesantemente. De vez en cuando, ejercía presión con ellos en el glande, mientras la punta de su lengua viajaba por el mismo.

-Más rápido…-pidió el artista echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos-Quiero más, Itachi.

Sus caderas habían empezado a moverse involuntariamente, intentando introducirse más en aquella húmeda oquedad que tanto placer le estaba causando. Itachi le sostuvo con fuerza contra el tronco, evitándolo. Quería ser él quien llevara las riendas. Aún así, accedió a sus deseos, aumentando la velocidad y haciendo que el miembro del rubio se metiera hasta lo más profundo de su boca. Llevó la mano libre hasta sus testículos, rozándolos y acariciándolos repetidamente.

Los suspiros de Deidara llegaban hasta sus oídos, aumentando su excitación, haciendo que su imaginación volara. Soñaba con volver a introducirse en el rubio. Su propia erección palpitaba ante esos pensamientos, los cuales le provocaron un leve gemido que fue ahogado por el pene del otro. Incrementó un poco más el ritmo, queriendo transmitir a Deidara el placer que él mismo estaba sintiendo sumergido en sus fantasías.

Sin embargo, el propio artista ya se había dejado llevar por las suyas desde hacía un rato. Después de la espera a la que había sometido, le parecía que no podía aguantar más para volver a sentir a Itachi en su interior, daba igual como.

-Itachi, prepárame… -dejó escapar, sin siquiera pensar en ello. Aunque sentía el orgasmo cercano, intentó contenerlo un poco más, deseando que el moreno estimulara también su próstata.

El Uchiha no se hizo de rogar. Usó los dedos índice y corazón de su mano derecha para recoger la saliva que goteaba a través de sus labios y los llevó hasta la entrada del rubio, acariciando su esfínter con ellos durante unos segundos para luego introducir ambos al mismo tiempo.

Apenas le costó unos instantes descubrir el cúmulo de nervios dentro de Deidara, quien gimió para indicarle su acierto. Itachi lo rozó repetidamente, notando cómo el temblor que invadía el cuerpo del artista se iba incrementando a medida que lo hacía.

Finalmente, Deidara se vino en la boca de Itachi con fuerza, jadeando, con su cabeza apoyada contra el tronco mientras su espalda se despegaba ligeramente de él, disfrutando con los dígitos que aún jugaban en su interior, los cuales hicieron que aquella exquisita sensación fuera alargada unos segundos más.

Aún alterado, sonrió. Si este orgasmo había sido intenso, no podía imaginarse cómo iba a ser el que le provocara Itachi al penetrarle. Sólo deseaba oírle gruñir y suspirar mientras se introducía en él, sin poder contener todas aquellas sensaciones que le invadían y que eran provocadas únicamente por él.

Estos pensamientos en su mente hicieron que su erección resurgiera rápidamente. Itachi ya se había puesto en pie, tras acabar con la dilatación, y en ese momento mordisqueaba una de sus orejas, con las manos apoyadas en las caderas del otro, esperando a que estuviera listo. Deidara bajó una mano hasta la entrepierna del moreno, palpando su pene, haciendo que él se tensara ante ese contacto. El rubio bajó sus pantalones, descubriendo su duro miembro y acercando el suyo propio para que rozaran lentamente. Luego, colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Itachi.

El Uchiha le miró por un instante y luego le alzó del suelo, penetrándole de una sola vez. Deidara apenas sintió dolor, dejándose llevar únicamente por el placer y por la satisfacción de estar viviendo ese momento. Itachi tampoco esperó para empezar a mover sus caderas, apretando su cuerpo contra el del rubio, mientras le sujetaba por las piernas.

Su miembro entraba en Deidara cada vez más rápido, abriéndose paso entre las paredes del rubio, que ejercían una maravillosa resistencia y hacían que el moreno jadeara en su esfuerzo. Aquel cuerpo le volvía completamente loco. Itachi colocó sus manos en las nalgas de Deidara, abriéndolas ligeramente, queriendo introducirse aún más profundo en él, sintiéndose necesitado de hacerlo.

Sus embestidas se volvieron más potentes, a medida que los suspiros del artista se hacían más audibles. El pene del moreno había vuelto a encontrar su próstata, y daba en ella con cada penetración, estimulándola de una forma mucho más efectiva de lo que unos dedos eran capaces. Se agarró con más fuerza a la espalda del otro, moviendo también sus propias caderas en sincronización con las de él. Sus labios se unieron otra vez, dejando que sus lenguas recorrieran libremente sus bocas, mientras el choque de sus cuerpos se volvía violento. Deidara estaba siendo empujado contra el árbol con tal fuerza que su espalda estaba siendo dañada con su áspero tronco, haciendo que a sus gemidos se unieran unos pequeños quejidos que llegaban hasta los oídos de Itachi, haciéndole alcanzar el límite.

-Deidara…-dejó escapar.

El moreno aguantó unos momentos más, tras los cuales eyaculó en el interior del artista, aún introduciéndose con ansia inagotable en su ano, provocando, así, que Deidara también llegara al orgasmo justamente después, siendo éste tan extremadamente intenso como había predicho. Su semen salió con fuerza de su miembro, manchando las camisetas de ambos.

El rubio bajó sus piernas y liberó el cuello de Itachi del agarre de sus manos. Luego, se dejó caer a lo largo del tronco hasta el suelo, agotado. El Uchiha se abrochó sus pantalones de nuevo y recogió los del otro, agachándose ante él para ponérselos con cuidado. Sus respiraciones volvían poco a poco a la normalidad.

Deidara volvió a sonreír de una forma un tanto irónica. Después de todo ese tiempo maldiciendo a Itachi, no sólo acababan de tener sexo en medio del bosque, como si fueran animales, sino que ahora estaba permitiendo que le vistiera dócilmente. Miró cómo limpiaba las ropas de ambos usando un poco del agua que llevaban y tomaba su capa intacta para colocársela a él delicadamente.

-¿Qué…?-comenzó el rubio con algo de sorpresa, observando sus acciones.

-Hace frío.-le cortó Itachi. Luego, se colocó uno de los brazos del artista alrededor del cuello, sujetándolo sobre sus hombros y rodeó su espalda con el suyo, ayudándole a ponerse en pie.

-Puedo caminar yo solo.-informó Deidara cuando comenzaron a avanzar, por lo que se ganó una fría mirada del otro.

El rubio no insistió. En el fondo, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir: exactamente lo mismo que la otra vez. El Uchiha volvería a ser el mismo ser inalcanzable de siempre tan pronto como llegaran a la guarida. Una vez más, cualquier cosa que hubiera ocurrido entre ellos quedaría olvidada.

Por eso, iba a aprovechar aquella noche para sentirse apreciado por Itachi en una última ocasión, para hacerse a la idea – no sabía si verdadera o falsa – de que él realmente le reconocía. Haría que su nombre saliera de nuevo de sus labios como acababa de ocurrir.

Luego, no tenía más que continuar odiándole.


	4. Hechos reales

No ocurrió nada que resultara relevante para Deidara durante las siguientes semanas. Tal y como ya se había imaginado, la distancia entre Itachi y él había vuelto a aumentar, incluso más de lo que lo había hecho nunca. Si antes solía mirarle de manera inexpresiva, ahora ni siquiera volvía por un momento la vista hacia él.

Además de eso, su malestar continuó durante un buen tiempo más. Al cansancio y los mareos se le unieron náuseas y vómitos. Los olores fuertes le asqueaban y cualquier cosa le ponía de mal humor. Aún así, supo disimularlo: se las apañó para llevar a cabo lo que se le pedía sin esforzarse demasiado, evitando que ocurriera lo mismo que la otra vez y dejarse en evidencia. Ignorar dolores era algo que se le daba muy bien. Lo único que sus compañeros habrían podido llegar a notar era la ausencia del rubio en alguna de las comidas que solían compartir cuando permanecían en la base, pero eso les importaba tan poco que ni siquiera reparaban en ello. Incluso el propio Deidara se acostumbró tanto a las molestias al final, que a veces no se daba cuenta de ellas y, debido a esto, su desaparición gradual resultó casi inapreciable para él.

Por otro lado, Tobi continuaba persiguiéndole y se había vuelto doblemente pesado. Pasaba la mayor parte del día con él, hablándole sin parar, y observándole mientras entrenaba, lo cual Deidara hacía frecuentemente, queriendo disfrutar y distraerse con su arte y, de paso, acallar la irritante voz de su compañero con el ruido de las detonaciones. Por fortuna para él, siempre llegaba un momento en el que estaba tan concentrado en sus creaciones, que el mundo se desvanecía a su alrededor y se sentía de vuelta en su taller, solo, esperando una nueva oferta de algún grupo terrorista que le permitiera hacer gala de sus mejores habilidades como artista.

Tanto empeño le ponía y tantas horas pasaba moldeando y haciendo estallar figuras, probando nuevos métodos y formas, que sus técnicas mejoraron muchísimo sin que él fuera consciente siquiera.

No obstante, el cambio sí fue percibido por sus compañeros y por su líder. El más joven de todos ellos se estaba haciendo muy fuerte. Iba siendo hora de ponerle a prueba.

Deidara resultó sorprendido cuando le informaron de que su siguiente misión era el asesinato de un Señor Feudal, el del País de la Catarata. Siendo Kakuzu originario de allí, conocía muy bien su país y los líderes que lo habían gobernado durante la larga vida que él había tenido. Por ello, había logrado de algún modo – seguramente, mediante amenazas de todo tipo – que cada uno de ellos se comprometiera a dar algo de dinero a Akatsuki, si bien ellos no sabían exactamente a qué era destinado.

Sin embargo, el hombre que ocupaba ahora aquel puesto se parecía haberse olvidado de su obligación y Deidara y Tobi recibieron el encargo de eliminarle y mostrar, así, a su sucesor lo que ocurriría en caso de cometer el mismo error, de manera que el trato se mantuviera intacto.

Para transmitirles el mensaje, los miembros de Akatsuki se habían reunido en la pequeña estancia que solían usar para ello cuando la intención era hacerles llegar algún tipo de aviso como ése. De los nueve, sólo cuatro estaban físicamente presentes, siendo los demás hologramas. Además del rubio y su compañero, la otra pareja que permanecía en la base era la compuesta por Itachi y Kisame, quienes habían vuelto hacía ya tiempo de hacerse cargo de otro robo, y ahora esperaban allí hasta que se les volviera a requerir para algo.

El líder les dio toda la información de la que disponía.

-Es una misión peligrosa-dijo finalmente-. El nivel individual de sus ninjas de ese país no es alto, pero el Señor Feudal se encontrará en un lugar seguro, protegido por varios de ellos. Es probable que también haya contratado shinobis de otros países. Si os descubren durante la infiltración, la seguridad se reforzará y la misión habrá fracasado. Confío en vuestras habilidades.

El artista asintió. Semejante cometido generalmente requería que dos de las parejas se ocuparan, pero esta vez el líder sólo había enviado a una; posiblemente, queriendo ser lo más discreto posible. Aún así, estando Itachi y Kisame libres, era bastante extraño que se les ordenara ir a ellos.

Deidara se giró hacia el Uchiha para descubrir que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, éste tenía su mirada clavada en él. El rubio le dirigió una sonrisa entre la burla y el desagrado y se volvió hacia Tobi.

-Nos vamos, hmm.

El de la máscara le siguió sin rechistar, despidiéndose con un gesto de los demás, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

#

-Eh, senpai, ¿qué pasa?

Tobi se colocó frente a su compañero, quien se había detenido de pronto, llevándose una mano al vientre. La otra, que había mantenido cerrada mientras moldeaba un ave con intención de que sirviera como espía para asegurarse de que el camino que seguían no guardaba ninguna sorpresa, se abrió lentamente.

La deforme figura de arcilla cayó al suelo. Deidara bajó la mirada y la observó.

-Un fallo…-murmuró.

Tobi siguió la mirada del otro por un momento, y luego volvió a posarla en su cara.

-Deidara-senpai, eso es definitivamente poco artístico. ¿Es que te duele la tripa?-preguntó, señalando el brazo del artista que cubría esa parte de su cuerpo-Tal vez has comido demasiado, senpai. Además, estás ganando peso.

Eso sirvió para hacer al otro reaccionar.

-Cállate, Tobi, si no quieres acabar igual, hmm.-amenazó, refiriéndose al intento de pájaro que acababa de dejar caer.

Con un gesto de fastidio, volvió a tomar un poco de arcilla; esta vez, logrando completar su creación son éxito. Su mente aún estaba algo distraída, pensando en lo que había ocurrido segundos antes. Mientras hacía la mezcla con el chakra y daba forma a la figura dentro de la boca de su mano, algo dentro de él se había _movido_. No podía encontrar otra forma de definirlo. Había sido como si uno de sus órganos hubiese saltado, impactando contra su interior y haciendo que perdiera el control de lo que estaba haciendo.

Desde luego, podía estar seguro de que no había sido por comer demasiado, ya que su alimento había sido bastante escaso durante los últimos días. Aún así, tenía que admitir que lo que Tobi había dicho era cierto: había engordado. Sus caderas habían aumentado de tamaño y en su vientre, generalmente plano, había aparecido una pequeña curva que ahora, debido a la ausencia de la capa que se habían quitado para no llamar la atención, era bastante evidente.

-Pero, senpai-insistió el de la máscara mientras el otro reanudaba la marcha-. ¿No deberías ir a un médico? Igual estás enfermo, y es mejor que esas cosas sean detectadas a tiempo, o cualquier día, de pronto, caerás muerto al suelo.

Deidara apretó los puños, conteniendo las ganas de hacer volar al otro en pedazos.

-Si eso ocurre, espero que la enfermedad sea altamente contagiosa, hmm.

#

Tras la agotadora jornada, Deidara no pudo hacer más que tirarse en el futon que les habían proporcionado en el alojamiento al que habían acudido. Por fin había logrado tranquilizarse un poco, después de que Tobi, de alguna forma, hubiera logrado hacer que se perdieran cuando había conseguido arrastrarle a través de lo que su compañero había llamado "un atajo".

Consecuentemente, el rubio se había enfadado mucho y había lanzado un kunai al otro, quien consiguió esquivarlo por unos pocos centímetros, quejándose de la falta de comprensión por parte del artista.

Exasperado, Deidara se había encargado de buscar una aldea en la que pasar la noche, llegando finalmente a aquella en la que se encontraban ahora.

De cualquier modo y, pese a todos los motivos que tenía para estar cansado, Deidara no lograba conciliar el sueño. La imagen de la inservible figura tirada en el suelo volvía a su mente constantemente, atormentándolo. ¿Desde cuándo él fallaba al hacer arte? Le había podido ocurrir en alguna ocasión anterior, cuando había comenzado a moldear sus primeras obras hacía ya mucho tiempo, o en medio de una batalla, consecuencia de la falta de chakra.

Pero que le hubiera sucedido en ese momento y sin motivo aparente era inadmisible. ¿Qué se suponía que había sido ese golpe procedente de su propio interior para que tuviera ese efecto en él?

Quizá realmente sí estaba enfermo. Eso explicaría los mareos sufridos hacía un tiempo y, quizá, también su aumento de peso.

Pararse a pensar nunca lo había gustado por considerarlo un gasto de tiempo, y, debido a ello, no lo había hecho anteriormente; no obstante, ahora que ya le había empezado a afectar verdaderamente, no pudo más que empezar a analizarlo. Que padeciera algún tipo de enfermedad le parecía lo más probable.

¿Acaso había alguna otra explicación?

#

La doctora de la aldea se despertó sobresaltada al oír unos fuertes golpes en su puerta. A juzgar por el cielo nocturno que podía divisar a través de su ventana, debía de ser muy tarde. Aún así, se levantó, se puso algo de ropa apresuradamente y corrió a recibir a quien quiera que fuese. Al fin y al cabo, podía ser una urgencia, y, aunque había algunos curanderos y doctores más, ella era la única ninja médico en varios kilómetros. Había decidido instalarse allí para cubrir las necesidades que pudieran surgir en ese lugar y en los pueblos de alrededor, desarrollando buena fama en poco tiempo, debido a su efectividad. Después de todo, no había demasiados shinobis en la aldea oculta y, teniendo en cuenta la poca actividad de la misma, no era realmente necesario que ella permaneciera allí. Se sentía mucho más útil ayudando a los aldeanos.

Por fin, llegó hasta la entrada a su hogar y abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose con lo que encontró al otro lado. Un varón – a la mujer le costó un instante más de lo habitual adivinar su sexo y necesitó echarle un vistazo algo más detenido para hacerlo – joven, de pelo largo y rubio esperaba al otro lado.

-¿Eres la médico?-preguntó impaciente, dejando oír una voz grave que contrastaba con aquellos rasgos suaves que habían logrado desconcertarla en un principio.

-Sí, ¿ocurre algo?

El rubio entró directamente, empujándola, y cerró la puerta tras él. La doctora fue consciente por primera vez de que él llevaba un kunai en la mano en la que también pudo observar un anillo colocado en el dedo índice, además de las uñas pintadas de un extraño color morado.

La mujer ya había oído rumores de personas como él, pero nunca habría podido imaginarse que se encontraría con una de ellas en ese lugar y de ese modo.

-Akatsuki.-murmuró. Aún así, no intentó hacer nada por atacarle ni huir, ya que sabía que cualquier intento sería vano. Simplemente, se quedó quieta, queriendo, al menos, saciar su curiosidad sobre qué podría querer alguien así de ella.

-Bien, parece que no va a hacer falta obligarte a nada-dijo él-. Mi nombre es Deidara y me importa poco el tuyo. Sólo dime que no estoy embarazado, hmm.-ordenó con una mirada asesina.

#

Deidara presionó una de sus manos contra la boca de la médico, haciendo que ésta tragara el explosivo que acababa de crear, al tiempo que silenciaba sus gritos. No podía dejarle seguir con vida, teniendo en cuenta que sabía de la existencia de Akatsuki, que, al menos, uno de sus miembros estaba allí, y que ese miembro estaba milagrosamente embarazado.

Cuando la bomba estuvo en el interior de su organismo, el rubio ordenó su detonación. El propio cuerpo de ella amortiguó el ruido de la explosión, a medida que ésta destrozaba su interior. El cadáver cayó al suelo, sangrando profusamente por la nariz, los ojos, los oídos y la boca, aún con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

Deidara no le podía culpar. Le acababa de dar la noticia a un hombre de que iba a tener un hijo. No creía que morir le hubiera importado mucho, después de eso.

El rubio apretó las mandíbulas y, de repente, golpeó la mesa frente a él, haciendo que ésta se partiera en dos pedazos.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó. Aún no se lo podía creer. Sin embargo, la mujer le había hecho las pruebas pertinentes, y el resultado no había dejado lugar a ninguna duda: en cinco meses, su hijo estaría preparado para salir de sus entrañas.

"Imposible". Eso había murmurado ella cuando lo había sabido, intentando asimilarlo. Habría sido una buena forma de definirlo, si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que era falsa. No era "imposible", porque él realmente estaba embarazado.

Además, ella lo había dejado bastante claro: abortar pondría en serio peligro su vida. Y al rubio no se le ocurría una forma menos artística de morir.

Deidara miró a su alrededor. En su cara se había dibujado una expresión demente, sintiendo la necesidad de destrozar todo con sus obras. Pero sabía que no podía dar rienda suelta a su ira y frustración. No aún.

Salió de la casa a grandes pasos. Fuera, la calle estaba desierta. Perfecto para él. Metió una de sus manos en el estuche con arcilla que ya había abierto para matar a la doctora. Por tercera vez aquel día, se dedicó a la creación de un pájaro. Pero éste, muy lejos de fallar, resultó perfecto, de formas suaves y elegantes. Seguidamente, lo amplió y se subió a él.

El animal comenzó a volar agitando sus majestuosas alas, rumbo al lugar donde el líder había dicho que se encontraba el Señor Feudal de aquel país que, a estas alturas, Deidara ya consideraba odioso.

¿Quién habría esperado que volvería de él con semejante noticia?

Se preguntaba cómo habría sido de no haber estado, al menos, levemente prevenido como realmente sí que había estado.

Ya la primera vez, en su villa de origen, que se le había hecho mención de que la posibilidad de que aquello ocurriera no era algo completamente descartable, el artista no había sabido cómo debía tomárselo. Fue durante el examen médico que les hicieron justo antes del examen Chunnin. No podía recordar la edad que tenía entonces, pero no fue mucho antes de que se convirtiera en un ninja renegado.

Los médicos le habían pedido mantener una charla con él en privado, a lo que él algo confundido, había accedido. Primero, le hablaron de sus bocas, y del espectacular sistema que presentaban, mediante el cual podía hacer un uso extraordinario de su chakra, muy diferente a lo que el resto eran capaces. Aún así, les parecía tan complejo, que el hecho de que Deidara hubiera aprendido a dominarlo a una edad tan temprana debía ser, como mínimo, motivo de alabanza.

No obstante, la conversación no finalizó en ese momento. La cara de aquellos hombres se puso algo más seria antes de continuar. Y, entonces, se lo dijeron. Las bocas no eran la única variación que Deidara presentaba frente al resto. Dentro de su cuerpo, también se habían desarrollado otro tipo de estructuras fuera de lo común. En especial, les había llamado la atención una cavidad que se había formado en la parte inferior de su vientre. No querían dar nada por seguro, pero lo llegaron a comparar con un útero femenino. Además de ello, su organismo también era capaz de sintetizar compuestos, hormonas, capaz de mantenerlo en buen estado, lo cual también era responsable de su aspecto – los médicos habían intentado buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo, queriendo evitar que él se ofendiera – delicado. Sin embargo, él no era capaz de producir por sí mismo óvulos ni ningún tipo de células que pudieran hacer esa función. Para ello, haría falta una estimulación muy precisa mediante chakra en un punto de esa cavidad que provocara la formación de un nuevo tipo de gametos que podrían llegar a hacer el papel de óvulo y, así, correr el riesgo de llegarse a quedar embarazado en caso de – de nuevo, habían titubeado algo al decirlo – compartir lecho con otro varón. Era algo que resultaba poco probable que ocurriera, pero le pidieron que lo tuviera en cuenta.

Seguramente, si aquellos hombres se hubieran encontrado cerca en ese momento, en el que Deidara sobrevolaba velozmente los campos que le separaban de su víctima, habría acabado con ellos, pese a haber sido los únicos que le pudieron advertir de que eso podía ocurrir. Era sus imágenes y sus rostros los que habían aparecido de pronto en la mente del artista aquella noche, tumbado en el futon, cuando había reflexionado sobre las causas de sus recientes dolencias y problemas.

En cuanto a en qué momento había recibido aquella estimulación de chakra que había acabado provocando todo aquello, el rubio no era capaz de encontrar respuesta alguna. Tal vez se hubieran equivocado.

Sin embargo, pensar en las explicaciones no iba a cambiar nada.

Ahora sí que tenía un verdadero problema.

#

Tobi se giró en su futon cuando oyó un ruido, queriendo saber lo que ocurría, y se encontró a Deidara en el centro de la habitación que ambos ocupaban. Por lo que parecía, el rubio acababa de entrar por la ventana. Las primeras luces del alba habían comenzado a iluminar el cielo levemente y parte de esa claridad lograba penetrar en la estancia, permitiendo al moreno ver el terrible aspecto que el otro lucía.

-¿Senpai?-llamó.

El aludido se volvió hacia él, dejándole que observara aún mejor su cara, su sonrisa demente y la sangre que manchaba gran parte de su piel y su ropa, al igual que su cabello, que estaba ahora algo enredado. Sangre que no era suya.

-La misión está cumplida, Tobi. Puedes seguir durmiendo, hmm.-dijo, acentuando su macabra expresión, mientras él también se tumbaba, sin ni siquiera preocuparse de limpiarse. Cedió al sueño al instante, encontrando en él un alivio temporal a todo lo sucedido – y a lo que iba a suceder.

Debajo de la máscara, Madara también sonrió. Parecía que Deidara ya estaba enterado de la gran noticia. Al final, no había resultado tan difícil.

El Uchiha no había sido capaz de imaginarse lo mucho que él podía ganar cuando descubrieron al rubio y le eligieron para convertirse en la nueva pareja de Sasori. Por supuesto, Madara se hizo inmediatamente con toda la información que pudo obtener sobre él. Y, entre informes y archivos varios, encontró una curiosa ficha médica con valiosos datos acerca de su fisiología. Su cerebro maquinó todo al instante. Era una oportunidad única que no iba a dejar pasar.

Lo primero fue hacer que Itachi le obligara a entrar en Akatsuki, aprovechando ese momento para que se conocieran y para que Deidara, al verse vencido por él, reparara en el joven Uchiha de la misma manera que sabía que éste ultimo haría con el rubio. Incluso si le odiaba, Madara sabía que Itachi podía llegar a ser una persona demasiado fascinante como para que Deidara no desarrollara algún tipo de sentimiento de atracción por él. Él no tuvo más que sentarse a esperar.

La muerte de Sasori le dio la oportunidad perfecta para llevar el control de las cosas de una forma un poco más cercana. Además, aún tenía que preparar el cuerpo del artista para completar sus planes. Como Tobi, no le costó demasiado tener algún contacto físico con él, cuando se agarraba a él o fingía que se tropezaba con algo. De ese modo, y gracias al Sharingan, pudo inyectar chakra en los lugares adecuados para conseguir que Deidara fuera capaz de completar el desarrollo de un feto en su interior.

Después de todo eso, que Itachi y Deidara tuvieran un encuentro amoroso – o, tal vez, varios – sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Cuando el rubio se quedó embarazado, él fue el primero y único en notarlo. Sus síntomas eran demasiado evidentes. Y, aún así, ni siquiera Pein había llegado a sospechar nada. El supuesto líder de Akatsuki permanecía, y permanecería, en la misma ignorancia que el resto.

Finalmente, habiendo transcurrido cuatro meses, Madara había considerado prudente que Deidara fuera consciente de su situación, para irse preparando para lo que se aproximaba. De ese modo, organizó aquella misión y le ordenó a Pein que les mandara a ellos a hacerla, aprovechando la gran mejora que las habilidades del rubio habían sufrido. La sugerencia de que fuera a visitar un doctor y acabar en el único pueblo de aldeanos de todo ese país donde había una ninja médico no fueron hechos casuales.

La mayor parte de lo que él tenía que hacer ya estaba concluido. Ahora sólo había que dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso natural.


	5. Errores

Itachi se detuvo delante de la puerta de Deidara. Desde que había vuelto de su última misión, el cambio en el rubio había resultado evidente. Había dejado de hablar y pasaba más desapercibido que nunca. Si antes solía aprovechar los momentos en los que estaba en la base para deshacerse de la capa de nubes rojas, ahora siempre la llevaba cada vez que se dejaba ver por los pasillos, caminando sin detenerse, sin posar la vista en ningún lugar en especial. Ahora era él quien le ignoraba completamente y quien ni siquiera parecía poder verle cuando estaban cerca.

Al Uchiha le inquietaba lo que había oído sobre su viaje al País de la Catarata. Por lo que había podido descubrir, el asesinato había sido un éxito. De hecho, en lugar de un asesinato, se había convertido en una matanza. Además del Señor Feudal, los ninjas y guardianes que se encargaban de su seguridad y todos los habitantes de la villa en la que él habitaba habían muerto. El terreno había quedado destrozado e irreconocible. Y todo ello había sido obra únicamente de Deidara.

Además, el ataque había sido tan rápido y letal, que para cuando el resto del país fue consciente de lo que había pasado, los dos miembros de Akatsuki ya estaban de vuelta. Aunque todos sabían quién había sido el causante, ya que el País del Fuego se había encargado de de informar a sus vecinos de la existencia de la organización y su peligrosidad, con la esperanza de que, estando alerta, se pudiera lograr acabar capturándoles; nadie les había llegado a ver, ni había podido reconocerles. Y, si alguien lo había hecho, por algún motivo no había tenido la oportunidad de dar el aviso.

Itachi quería saber qué había ocurrido para que el rubio protagonizara una masacre como ésa. Era la primera vez que llegaba a hacer algo así, por lo que el simple amor por las explosiones no le parecía una explicación completamente convincente. Tampoco resolvía el por qué de su comportamiento actual.

El moreno no podía evitar ver cómo Deidara era arrastrado poco a poco hacia la misma oscuridad que ya había logrado tragarle a él. No es que el rubio hubiera sido puro antes, pero había logrado hacer frente a la soledad, valiéndose únicamente de sí mismo y sus propios recursos; no había perdido su fe en la belleza. Si era la única manera en la que había podido salir adelante, Itachi no podía culparle por matar. Eran ninjas, después de todo. Habían sido enseñados a eso.

Sin embargo, el artista ya no parecía el mismo.

Por eso, ahora estaba a punto de entrar en su dormitorio. Ni siquiera llamó. Simplemente, abrió la puerta y penetró en la estancia. Nada más hacerlo, sintió algo frío sobre su cuello. El filo de un kunai. Mirando de reojo, descubrió a Deidara a un lado, empuñando el arma. Seguramente, había oído sus pasos detenerse ante su cuarto y había estado esperándolo.

Aunque en su cara no se veía ningún tipo de gesto, sus ojos brillaban con furia y rencor. Apretó la afilada hoja un poco más contra su piel, haciendo un pequeño corte, e Itachi notó un pequeño hilo de sangre brotar del mismo.

De un brusco movimiento, el Uchiha agarró a Deidara por la muñeca, apartando el kunai de él. Empujó al rubio a un lado, haciendo que su espalda golpeara contra la pared, inmovilizándole contra ella, al tiempo que impulsaba la puerta para que se cerrara.

Itachi miró al otro a los ojos, aún agarrando sus muñecas con fuerza. Él no intentó resistirse, pero le devolvió la mirada de forma retadora.

-Itachi.-dijo entre dientes.

El otro siguió observándole, sin saber qué decir. Las palabras no se le daban bien, ni tampoco reconocer sus propios sentimientos. No sabía qué debía hacer y tampoco supo por qué, de pronto, sintió la necesidad de besarle. Sólo fue consciente de que quería tener un contacto con él y no separarse nunca.

El artista soltó el kunai tan pronto como notó los labios del moreno sobre los suyos. Luego, dándose cuenta de que el Uchiha había logrado hacerle bajar la guardia, gruñó y giró su cara, para romper el beso, a tiempo de que Itachi no se apoyara sobre él y descubriera el bulto en su vientre.

El moreno se apartó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Aquello no era lo que Deidara necesitaba. No había intentado desesperadamente alejarse de él para ahora volver a repetir el mismo error. Aún así, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo alejados, su cuerpo volvía a reclamar el del otro. Su mano se movió automáticamente hasta el cuello de la capa del rubio, queriendo desabrocharla y volver a observarle, pero él le detuvo.

-Para-pidió-. No lo hagas. No me quites la ropa.

Itachi se detuvo, sorprendido. El tono de Deidara había sonado casi a súplica. Pero, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el rubio se había girado, colocándose de cara a la pared, con las palmas apoyadas sobre la misma.

-Te es suficiente con lo que tienes a mano, hmm.

El Uchiha no se movió. No era eso lo que deseaba. ¿O sí?

-Deidara…-comenzó.

El otro se subió la capa por la parte posterior.

-Vamos-ante la duda del otro, insistió.-: No me hagas repetirlo. No me estás forzando: yo también lo quiero. Sólo deja de humillarme y de controlarme a tu voluntad.

Itachi, en silencio, se colocó detrás de él, odiándose a sí mismo por estar excitado pese a las palabras de Deidara, pese a saber que era cierto lo que él decía y que había estado usándolo como se le antojara hasta ahora. Era él quien había decidido cómo iba a ser su relación en cada momento, sin tener en cuenta lo que el otro pensaba o cómo se sentía. Era él quien se había comportado fríamente para alejarse, y luego volver a él cuando ya no había podido más.

Ahora era Deidara quien le estaba instando a que tuvieran sexo, a que el moreno se saciara con él de nuevo. Y si él se negaba, no haría otra cosa que volver a humillarlo. Además de que no se sentía capaz de resistirse al deseo que se había apoderado de él una vez más.

El Uchiha se apretó contra el cuerpo del rubio, rozando su entrepierna contra él, mientras que con su boca acariciaba el trozo de cuello que al que la capa de dejaba acceso. Sus manos se deslizaron repetidas veces por las caderas del rubio, antes de empezar a bajar sus pantalones. Tras eso, pasó sus yemas por sus nalgas con cuidado, notando cómo su erección aumentaba al momento.

Itachi obligó a Deidara a abrir sus piernas un poco más, tras lo cual se agachó y comenzó a lamer su entrada. Su lengua se movía en círculos por su esfínter y presionaba sobre él, abriéndose paso a medida que éste se dilataba, llenando el agujero de saliva. La respiración del artista comenzó a ser irregular, convirtiéndose en un sonoro jadeo cuando dos de los dedos del moreno se colaron en su interior. Éstos empezaron a moverse lentamente dentro de él, masajeando sus paredes, presionando contra ellas y contra aquel placentero punto cuya localización Itachi ya se había aprendido.

El Uchiha enterró su cabeza entre el pelo del rubio de nuevo y sintió la erizada piel de la nunca de éste, consecuencia de los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo y que se vieron incrementados cuando un tercer dedo entró en él.

Mientras retiraba su mano del ano de Deidara, Itachi vio cómo éste apartaba una de las que él tenía en la pared y la hacía desaparecer en el interior de sus prendas, comenzando a masturbarse a sí mismo.

-¿No quieres que haga yo eso?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Tú ocúpate de lo que te corresponde, hmm.-respondió el otro, haciendo que sus caderas retrocedieran un poco para tocar la pelvis del moreno, recordándole su cometido.

El Uchiha no se demoró en liberar su erecto miembro y en colocar éste en posición, tras lo cual lo empujó a través de la entrada de Deidara poco a poco. Éste gimió por lo bajo y se inclinó un poco más, de manera que la penetración resultó más fácil.

-No esperes.-le pidió a Itachi.

El aludido hizo caso y comenzó a embestir a Deidara, sujetándolo por las caderas. Después de las veces anteriores, ya conocía su cuerpo y, aún así, cada vez que entraba en él se le hacía más placentera que la anterior. No tardó en sumergirse en un éxtasis completo.

Su cerebro se quedó en blanco y dejó de dar órdenes, siendo sus músculos quienes parecían hacer todo por él, marcando el ritmo, cada vez más veloz. Su pene recorría el recto del rubio, siempre acertando en el cúmulo de nervios que provocaban un gemido en el artista como premio a su puntería.

A Itachi le habría gustado pasar horas así, entrando en él y dejando que aquellas oleadas de sensaciones le atravesaran, pero sólo imaginárselo por un momento era tan excitante que no hacía más que acelerar el final.

-No… te… contengas…-jadeó Deidara-Tenemos… todo… ¡Ahh! Todo el día.-consiguió decir al final.

El Uchiha se mordió un labio cuando los gemidos comenzaron a brotar de él, queriendo expresar un millar de cosas, pero sin poder decir nada coherente. Su mente logró ponerse a trabajar un momento sólo para pensar en lo maravilloso que sería poder hacer esto una y otra vez durante todo el tiempo que Deidara le había prometido. Era como si el rubio hubiera podido saber de sus mejores fantasías y ahora se dispusiera a cumplirlas.

El brazo del artista seguía moviéndose enérgicamente mientras éste se masturbaba. Aceleró un poco más cuando las embestidas de Itachi se volvieron más profundas, suspirando sin poder controlarse. Y, después de unos segundos, llegó al orgasmo, viniéndose en su propia mano. Perdió tanto la noción de las cosas, que apenas fue consciente de que Itachi también había eyaculado, llenando su interior.

Ambos se separaron, sin preocuparse por los restos de semen que habían ido a parar al suelo y a su propia piel. Ya se encargarían de ello cuando hubieran terminado, porque ahora ambos tenían muy claro que aún no lo habían hecho.

Deidara se dio la vuelta para volver a encarar a Itachi. Por primera vez en días, estaba sonriendo levemente, y, aunque fuera sólo una sombra de una de sus auténticas sonrisas, aún guardaba esa malicia que siempre tenía.

-No quiero parar.-dijo.

Se acercó lentamente al moreno, bajando una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de él. La boca de su palma dejó salir su lengua, que empezó a chupar el pene de Itachi, haciendo que volviera a endurecerse poco a poco. Impaciente, Deidara también comenzó a acariciar los testículos del otro. Observó cómo el Uchiha abría sus labios levemente para poder tomar aire con más facilidad a medida que su respiración volvía a acelerarse y un ligero rubor se abría paso a través de sus pálidas mejillas. Sólo con esa imagen ya le estaba bastando al artista para que su propio miembro despertara otra vez.

El rubio acercó su boca al cuello del otro y lamió la pequeña herida que él mismo le había provocado antes. Luego succionó con sus labios, haciendo que Itachi se estremeciera y le empujara para apartarlo de él. Ahora era él quien ya no podía esperar más.

Deidara se dirigió a su cama y, casi gateando, se subió sobre ella. Se colocó de cara a la pared, apoyado sobre los codos, alzando y dirigiendo su trasero hacia Itachi, quien a punto estuvo de abalanzarse sobre él. Al final, logró controlarse y se acercó lentamente, subiendo la capa del rubio para dejar su ano accesible, tras lo cual lo penetró de nuevo.

La excitación era palpable en el ambiente, y los sonidos que ambos dejaban escapar, totalmente audibles. Ninguna de esas cosas era algo que ellos pudieran contener. Sus ropas estaban ya empapadas de sudor y se pegaban a sus cuerpos, sin que a ellos les importara lo más mínimo.

Itachi empezó a atraer hacia sí a Deidara a medida que se introducía en él, agarrando sus caderas con tal fuerza que dejó marcados sus dedos en la piel del otro, quien ni siquiera fue consciente de ello.

-Un poco más…-pidió en voz baja, pero no tanto como para que el moreno no lo oyera y acelerara un poco más, preparándose para el final.

Por segunda vez, llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Debido a su intensidad, los músculos de Itachi quedaron paralizados y tuvo que recargarse sobre Deidara, mientras la sensación eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo y sentía el del rubio temblar de placer.

-Itachi…-le llamó él después de unos segundos, su voz ahogada por el colchón, sobre el cual tenía apoyada la cabeza.

-¿Qué?-el aludido aún estaba apoyado sobre el artista, intentando recuperar la movilidad.

-No te habrás cansado ya, ¿no? Hmm.

El Uchiha no pudo menos que sonreír levemente. Puede que sólo durara un rato, pero ése se parecía más al Deidara que él conocía, el que lograba fascinarle.

#

Itachi y Deidara estaban tumbados en el suelo, boca arriba, mirando al techo, aún agitados. Agotados. Sus cuerpos, después del esfuerzo realizado, se negaban a moverse; sus neuronas, tras haber transmitido cada estímulo, cada sensación, funcionaban ahora con lentitud. Ya no podían más.

Continuaron allí unos minutos más, sin atreverse a levantarse, sin atreverse a empezar a pensar. Porque, habiendo desaparecido la excitación, una vez que lo hiciera el aturdimiento, iban a tener que encararse. Y ambos temían ese momento.

El rubio fue el primero en ponerse en pie, necesitado de acabar ya con aquello. Todos aquellos días que había pasado casi en absoluta soledad, sin querer ver a nadie, le habían servido para reflexionar. Y, quizá también, para llegar a estar más confuso. Detestaba al moreno más que nunca, pero había sabido que, si él se le acercaba alguna otra vez, volvería a ceder. Se había intentado resistir cuando el otro había ido a su habitación, pero había sido inútil. Su propia reacción ante el beso se lo había demostrado. Por ello, al menos, había querido ser él quien tomara la decisión de entregarse a Itachi por una vez y no sentirse igual de controlado.

Pero, de cualquier modo, eso no quitaba todo lo que el Uchiha le había hecho pasar. Lo que aún le estaba pasando. Y sabía que tenía que decírselo. No había otra opción.

-Itachi.

Deidara desabrochó su capa y la abrió, haciendo que se deslizara por sus hombros hasta el suelo.

El moreno, que ya se había levantado, bajó la vista desde los ojos del artista hasta su vientre, notoriamente hinchado. Abrió la boca, pero no pudo articular nada durante unos segundos.

-Eso es…-logró pronunciar.

Deidara dirigió su mirada al suelo, con fastidio.

-Sí. Y es tuyo, hmm.

Itachi hizo la primera pregunta que se le vino a la cabeza, dictada por su perfecta y fría lógica, la única a la que podía recurrir en esos momentos, la única que había logrado salvarse del caos al que el resto de su mente estaba siendo sometida. La lógica que carecía completamente de tacto y emociones.

-¿Cómo sabes que es mío?

Deidara apretó las mandíbulas, furioso ante la pregunta y la inexpresividad del Uchiha. Odiaba que se comportara así, lo cual ocurría siempre. Y aún más odiaba tener que responder a eso.

-¡Joder! ¿Crees que me voy dejando tocar por medio mundo? Lo sé porque eres el único maldito hombre con el que me he acostado, hmm.

Al rubio le atormentaba ese hecho; no porque quisiera haber estado con alguna otra persona, sino porque, después de pensarlo, se había dado cuenta de que no _podía_. Su cuerpo – y su mente – no aceptarían a nadie que no fuera él. Esa era la principal causa de su confusión. No entendía por qué ocurría eso, cuando él no estaba enamorado de Itachi. No podía amar a alguien como él, a alguien que no pudiera comprender su arte.

Porque, si él amara a Itachi, le dolería aquella naturalidad al hablar de la posibilidad de que él hubiera estado con más hombres, como si eso fuera lo más normal y común, como si ese tipo de cosas no tuvieran ningún significado, como si el Uchiha, realmente, lo hubiera llegado a hacer. Le dolería como realmente le estaba doliendo.

Deidara cerró los puños fuertemente, no queriendo ceder a lo que su propio interior le gritaba y a lo que le había estado gritando aquellos días. A lo obvio, a lo que daría explicación a por qué se había comportado así desde el momento en el que le conoció, a por qué le había deseado tanto y se había rendido a él tantas veces.

Él no amaba a Itachi. No le amaba…

-¡Estoy embarazado!-exclamó finalmente, pudiendo únicamente expresarse mediante la ira-¿Lo entiendes? Voy a tener un maldito hijo, Itachi. ¡Y es tuyo!

El Uchiha siguió callado un rato más, aún contemplando el abultado vientre del rubio. Aquello… simplemente, no era posible. No lo era. Y, no obstante, allí estaba, dentro de Deidara, fruto de su propia semilla. Fruto de las maquinaciones de Madara, quien, obviamente, había tenido conocimiento de todo desde el principio.

Itachi entendió entonces el motivo del extraño comportamiento de su mentor, que tanto recelo le había causado. Él deseaba que ellos tuvieran un hijo.

Una marioneta de Madara aún antes de nacer. Una marioneta, como él. Un Uchiha más al que poder controlar, ya siendo un feto.

Y él sólo había contribuido a que eso ocurriera.

-No puedo hacerme cargo de esto.-dijo Itachi, sin variar la expresión, sin mostrar su frustración, ya que ésta era tan grande que no habría habido manera de hacerlo.

Él no podía criar a una persona, no podía cuidar de un bebé. Él iba a morir pronto, en cuanto Sasuke estuviera preparado, para lo cual faltaba poco. No podía ser de otra manera. Tenía que hacer frente a su castigo. Alguien como él no podía ser padre, ya que estaba destinado a abandonar el mundo en cualquier momento.

Por otro lado, si el niño se mantenía cerca de él, sólo conseguiría que acabara en garras de Madara con toda probabilidad. Y lo mismo ocurriría con el rubio.

Deidara estalló en ese momento.

-¡¿Cómo que no puedes?! ¡¿Acaso crees que yo sí?!-gritó-. ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¿No crees que ya me has jodido bastante?-unas lágrimas de pura rabia e impotencia habían empezado a escapar de sus ojos. Lágrimas de verdadero odio hacia el mundo y hacia el Uchiha.

Itachi le observó unos segundos. A continuación, dio media vuelta, sin permitir que el otro viera que había sus propios ojos estaban cerrados, al no saber cómo debía hacer frente a los sentimientos que le invadían. Deidara… Él debía irse. Tenía que lograr rehacer su vida lejos de allí, del infierno al que él mismo le había llevado. Volver a recuperar la fe en la belleza.

-No puedo asumir una responsabilidad así.-continuó después de un momento, sin mostrar alteración, como si no hubiera escuchado a Deidara, siendo completamente sincero a la vez que cruel. Después de haber hecho lo mismo con su hermano pequeño, repetirlo no resultaba tan difícil.

El artista observó cómo Itachi avanzaba hacia la puerta, decidido a salir y dejarle allí.

-¡Itachi! ¡No te atrevas a irte! ¡Mátame si tienes huevos y acaba con esto! ¡No puedes huir así! ¡Cabrón! ¡Hijo de puta!

El moreno se giró cuando notó una gran cantidad de chakra en el ambiente y descubrió una enorme figura de arcilla delante de él. Tras ésta, Deidara, con rostro desencajado y con las mejillas aún húmedas, levantó las manos para juntarlas en un sello.

El Uchiha empezó a correr, también formando sellos a gran velocidad. Completó la técnica justo a tiempo, haciendo que una enorme masa de durísima tierra le rodeara una milésima antes de que la detonación azotara la base. Todo comenzó a temblar. Polvo de su improvisado refugio cayó sobre él cuando la onda expansiva alcanzó el punto en el que se encontraba.

No fue hasta que todo se sumió en el más absoluto de los silencios que Itachi deshizo la técnica y pudo echar un vistazo alrededor.

El lugar estaba totalmente destrozado. La mayor parte de las paredes que separaban las diferentes salas se habían venido abajo y sólo había quedado intacta la estructura original de la cueva. Los objetos que pudiera haber habido eran irreconocibles pedazos que completaban el absoluto caos.

Por fortuna, Kisame no se encontraba allí, ya que había salido y no volvería hasta más tarde. De Madara no tenía idea alguna, pero sabía que algo así no podría matarle. El resto ni siquiera se encontraban en el país.

En cuanto a Deidara, Itachi sabía que estaba con vida y que había logrado huir de algún modo, dejando únicamente destrucción tras él, la misma que ahora debía de invadir su interior. Eso, y también su anillo, que el moreno encontró cuidadosamente colocado sobre los escombros cuando, al caminar entre ellos, un destello azul logró llamar la atención de su dañada vista, de la misma manera que lo habían hecho una vez los ojos de su más reciente dueño.


	6. Cuenta atrás

-Deidara ha huido después de destrozar la base de Akatsuki y se encuentra ahora en paradero desconocido-informó el líder-. A partir de ahora, será considerado un traidor a nuestra organización y un objetivo de la misma.

El hombre les había hecho reunirse tan pronto como había sabido de lo ocurrido. Eso había sido después de que Kisame y Tobi volvieran al refugio, encontrándose con aquella devastadora imagen e Itachi en el centro de ella, inmóvil.

El moreno se vio obligado a contar que el causante había sido Deidara y que éste había dejado su anillo atrás. Por supuesto, no mencionó nada acerca del hecho de que estuviera embarazado ni lo que hubiera ocurrido anteriormente entre ellos, aunque no pudo negar que el detonante de todo había sido una charla con él. Todos sabían que el rubio detestaba a Itachi y, siendo ellos los dos únicos presentes en el lugar en ese momento, resultaba obvio que algo había sucedido para que Deidara tomara aquella drástica decisión.

-Usó arcilla C-3-comentó Tobi-. Vaya, Itachi-san, debió de enfadarse mucho contigo.

El aludido no respondió. Lo único que le faltaba era oír eso de la boca de, precisamente, aquella persona. Él ya sabía demasiado bien lo que había ocurrido.

-Supongo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que ocurriera-dijo Kisame-. Deidara odió a Itachi-san desde el primer momento y siempre quiso superarle. Últimamente estaba más inestable de lo habitual. Seguro que llegó a su límite.

-¡Joder, pero sí ha tirado todo el puto sitio!-intervino el holograma de Hidan-. Si quería matar a Itachi, ¿no podía haberle echado sus jodidas bombas a él? Ahora Kakuzu va a estar todo el jodido día lamentándose por lo caro que va a salir repararlo o buscar otro lugar.

-Si tan molesto te resulta, puedes pagar tú de tu propio bolsillo.-respondió su compañero, de mal humor.

El líder interrumpió aquella conversación antes de que pudieran empezar a discutir.

-Por el momento, Deidara no es nuestra prioridad. Concentraos en la captura de los Jinchuurikis. Nos ocuparemos de él más adelante. Podéis marcharos.

Las figuras de todos se fueron desvaneciendo hasta que únicamente quedaron las de Itachi, Kisame y Tobi.

-Vamos-dijo el primero-. Debemos buscar un sitio para descansar. Obviamente, aquí ya no se puede.

Kisame siguió a su compañero. Como siempre, tenía razón. Ya no había nada más que hacer en ese lugar. Miró alrededor. Tenía suerte de no haberse encontrado allí en el momento de la explosión. De haberle pillado desprevenido, le habría hecho pedazos, sin duda. Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, donde Tobi se encontraba, sin haberse movido ni un centímetro.

-Eh, Tobi, ¿no vienes? No te preocupes por lo de Deidara, te buscarán un nuevo compañero.

-Os alcanzaré luego-respondió el aludido-. Itachi-san, ¿me podrías dar el anillo de Deidara-senpai? Me gustaría conservarlo por el momento.

Itachi se detuvo. Luego, dio la vuelta y retrocedió unos pasos hasta donde se encontraba el de la máscara naranja, quien extendió su mano. El otro moreno abrió el puño, el cual se había mantenido fuertemente cerrado, escondido en las mangas de la capa, aferrando firmemente el anillo desde el momento en el que lo había encontrado.

-Gracias.-dijo Tobi cuando Itachi dejó el objeto sobre su palma, con un tono de triunfo que sólo el otro Uchiha fue capaz de notar. Ya no era necesario seguir ocultándole sus intenciones, cuando él, obviamente, ya había podido adivinar todo.

Y, aún así, Itachi no podía sentirse seguro de que su maestro no le reservara alguna otra desagradable sorpresa.

#

Un poco más mes desde que había huido. Deidara se sentó en el suelo de la pequeña cueva que se había convertido en su escondite, en la ladera de un monte perteneciente a una cordillera del País de la Tierra. Como lo conocía bastante bien, era el único lugar donde podía tener ventaja si se diera el caso de que Akatsuki quisiera acabar con él, cosa que le parecía probable. Aún así, había tenido cuidado de no instalarse demasiado cerca de Iwagakure, su villa de origen, ya que, si le reconocían allí, estaría en verdaderos apuros.

El único sitio accesible desde donde él se encontraba era un pequeño poblado sin un solo ninja al pie de aquel monte. Allí, Deidara podía hacerse con lo que necesitara para cubrir sus necesidades. Por ejemplo, alimento, como el que acababa de cargar hasta aquel lugar.

El rubio observó el montón de comida en el fondo de la cueva. Allí, aprovechando la baja temperatura, guardaba todo lo que pudiera conservarse bien. Tenía la impresión de que, dentro de poco, su movilidad iba a disminuir bastante.

El volumen de su vientre había aumentado mucho. Ya era el final del sexto mes y había logrado sobrevivir hasta entonces. Podía darse por satisfecho. El feto se movía cada vez más constantemente y le resultaba molesto. Además, teniendo en cuenta que estaba intentando ocultarse y que el embarazo estaba haciendo que controlar el chakra se volviera en una tarea más difícil a cada momento, no había podido dedicarse a su arte desde hacía demasiado.

Lo cierto es que incluso se había llegado a plantear inmolarse a sí mismo y a su hijo con él, en una bella explosión, que le hacía estremecerse únicamente de pensar en ella. Pero así no era el modo en el que quería hacerle ver al mundo su grandeza, no mientras intentaba esconderse, como un tembloroso ratón acorralado ante una comadreja.

Encima, si se eliminaba a sí mismo junto a la criatura en su interior, estaría quitándole todos los problemas del medio a Itachi. Aunque el moreno se había preocupado lo más mínimo de lo que fuera a ser de ellos, Deidara no le iba a dar la oportunidad de hacerlo aún menos.

Ante el pensamiento del Uchiha, el artista apretó los puños y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared detrás de él. ¿Por qué, a veces, soñaba despierto con que él apareciera allí, dispuesto a ocuparse de aquella carga, que también llevaba su sangre? ¿Por qué aún sentía que podría ser capaz de dejarse arrastrar por él? Todas aquellas emociones debían quedar atrás. Él no era alguien que permitiera que le controlaran y le aplastaran. Ya lo había hecho suficiente.

Odiaba a Itachi con todo su ser. Se juró a sí mismo que buscaría la manera de acabar con sus sueños, si es que una persona así podía tener alguno. Aquello no podía quedar de ese modo. Tenía que encontrar la forma de hacer que el moreno se arrepintiera de haberse lavado las manos así.

Aún no se consideraba capaz de asimilar lo que había ocurrido, la forma en la que había pasado todo. En el comienzo, había abandonado su villa, consciente de que allí no tendría opción de desarrollar su arte y su verdadero potencial como artista. Nadie le entendía. La mejor parte de su vida había sido la posterior a eso, en la que había estado solo, haciendo lo que quisiera, sin tener que seguir órdenes ni regulaciones de ningún tipo, viviendo únicamente de la pasión hacia sus creaciones. Luego, vino Akatsuki. Gracias a su extrema capacidad de adaptación, había podido hacerse rápidamente a la nueva situación, sacando todo el provecho que pudiera de ella. Y entonces… Llegó ahora.

Deidara se había dado cuenta de que había sucedido una y otra vez lo mismo. Él sólo intentaba buscar la estabilidad justa necesaria para seguir disfrutando de su arte, estuviera donde estuviera. Pero, cada vez que lo había logrado, algo había aparecido para arrebatarle lo conseguido.

Y ese algo siempre había sido Itachi.

Sin embargo, el moreno, no contento con eso, había decidido intentar arruinarle permanentemente.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer él cuando el niño estuviera ahí? Él tampoco se sentía capaz de afrontarlo. Pero, a diferencia de Itachi, él no podía elegir simplemente ignorarlo.

#

Dos meses sin Deidara. Itachi se dejó caer contra el muro, aprovechando el momento de soledad para descansar, para intentar dejar su mente en blanco y no pensar en que sólo faltaban otros dos para que el niño estuviera preparado para salir al mundo.

Tanto y tan poco tiempo.

Para Itachi, cada momento era una eternidad. Cada segundo era únicamente parte de la cuenta atrás para que Sasuke, finalmente, acabara con él. Pero hacerse fuerte no era cuestión de tan poco, y él tenía que asegurarse de que su hermano menor lo fuera. Mucho. Tanto como para que no le quedara ninguna duda de que no correría peligro. Eso suponía esperar, aunque el sentimiento de culpabilidad le persiguiera y no le abandonara nunca, aunque a veces los rostros de sus familiares muertos se le aparecieran y apenas le dejaran respirar.

Pero todo era por Sasuke y porque él pudiera continuar con su vida, lejos de todas aquellas disputas sin sentido que habían acabado por destruir el clan, y habrían podido hacer lo mismo con medio mundo. Su hermano era lo que le daba sentido a cada uno de esos interminables instantes. Así, ya habían pasado más de siete años sin que hubiera sido consciente de ello.

Y ahora, le estaba ocurriendo algo parecido con Deidara, pero de forma contraria. Desde que se había ido, se le estaba haciendo más costoso seguir. Era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido y cada día durase mucho más de lo habitual. Sin embargo, si pensaba en lo que faltaba para que su hijo saliera de las entrañas del rubio, ese mismo periodo de tiempo parecía insignificante y conseguía hacerle creer que, antes de poder darse cuenta, ya habría pasado.

Si con Sasuke era el futuro encuentro en el que todo quedaría zanjado lo que le resultaba tan lejano, y, sin embargo, parecía el día anterior cuando había entrenado por última vez con él; con Deidara tenía la impresión de que había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la desaparición de éste, pero que no faltaba apenas nada para que, con el nacimiento del bebé, él tuviera que volver a hacerle frente.

Porque él ya había decidido que no podía dejar de tomar parte en ello.

Demasiado tarde, se había dado cuenta de que no podía actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. No podía simplemente apartar de sí a su hijo, al no ser capaz asimilar la idea de ir a morir dejando una responsabilidad así. No podía portarse así con Deidara, alejándolo para que éste no pudiera culparle de nada. No podía deshacerse de ese modo de lo que le obstaculizara.

Por no haberse percatado antes de algo tan obvio, ahora Deidara estaba en algún lugar, embarazado; seguramente, sin posibilidad de moverse mucho, y con la amenaza de Akatsuki pegada a su espalda. No podía soportar pensar en lo que ocurriría si le encontraban. Por un momento, se imaginó los ojos del rubio abiertos, sin vida, mirando a la nada; su pelo, apagado, sin su brillo habitual; su cuerpo, inerte, sobre un charco de sangre. Como aquellos con los que él había acabado. Porque, si Deidara moría, él sería el asesino. Del mismo modo que si le ocurría algo a su hijo.

A Itachi no lo quedaba más opción que aceptar la realidad: dentro de poco, una criatura que también provenía de él nacería, inocente e indefensa, para enfrentarse a un mundo en el que ya estaba condenada desde el principio, por las circunstancias en las que se había formado, sin tener ella culpa de nada. Si él se sentía extremadamente confuso al pensar en ello, no podía saber cuál sería el estado del rubio. Él, quien siempre había adorado la completa libertad, ahora estaba encadenado por el hijo de la persona que más odiaba.

El Uchiha cerró los ojos cuando llegó hasta ese pensamiento. Realmente, Deidara debía de odiarlo más que nunca. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle aquello? Él no era como Sasuke, ya no había posibilidad para él de reinsertarse en algún lugar, como si nada hubiera pasado. En este caso, Itachi no podía simplemente solucionarlo con su muerte, porque una parte de él seguiría viva con la forma de otro ser humano, en cuyo engendramiento él había participado.

Ahora Deidara era irrecuperable. Había jugado demasiado con él.

Y todo porque había roto la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo y se había dejado llevar, arrepintiéndose luego, pero sin poder evitar volver a hacerlo. Todo porque, al darse cuenta de lo que había provocado, sólo había podido darle la espalda, para posteriormente hundirse aún más en ese arrepentimiento.

Todo porque no había sabido reconocer sus sentimientos, pensando que era algo imposible en él. Porque no era capaz de distinguir emociones. Porque no había sabido hasta que fue demasiado tarde, cuando había tomado el anillo de Deidara en sus manos, que él nunca se habría dejado dominar de ese modo por pura lujuria, que no era el cuerpo del artista lo que tanto había deseado, sino su simple compañía. La luz que emanaba y que se acentuaba con cada una de sus explosiones.

Todo porque no se había dado cuenta de que en realidad le quería.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para reparar en eso. A lo único que podía aspirar ahora era a encontrarle y poder ayudarle. Quizá podrían dejar al bebé en alguna villa, donde alguien lo acogería, sin tener ninguna idea de su procedencia, y él estaría seguro. Luego, el Uchiha se cercioraría de que Deidara también estuviera a salvo, y desaparecería de su vida para siempre.

Si lo lograba y lo hacía bien, quizá ni Madara podría poner sus manos encima de ellos. Aunque, claro, para ello, primero tendría que hacer que su maestro no pudiera adelantarse a sus movimientos.

Tenía que idear un plan para encontrar a Deidara. Y luego, cruzar los dedos por que éste accediera a escucharle, lo cual dudaba seriamente que estuviera dispuesto a hacer.


	7. Búsquedas y encuentros

Deidara cayó al suelo, deslizándose por la pared de la roca. El dolor le impedía continuar en pie. Ya no sentía sus piernas, y le era imposible continuar haciendo fuerza con ellas. No existía nada salvo el dolor.

Su cabeza se apoyó en el suelo. Respiraba con mucha dificultad, pero ni siquiera la sensación de ahogo le parecía real. Hizo esfuerzos por permanecer consciente, con su cerebro en funcionamiento, pese a que éste insistía en desactivarse para huir de aquel horror.

El rubio se concentró en mantener sus ojos abiertos y no dejarse arrastrar por la apetecible oscuridad que le aseguraría el descanso. No iba a arriesgarse a morir de esa manera tan patética. Logró girar y colocarse mirando al techo. Insoportables punzadas se extendían desde su vientre, por todo su cuerpo.

¿Había llegado ya el momento de dejar al ser de su interior salir? Aún deberían faltar dos semanas. Pero aquel dolor parecía querer hacerle saber que el niño no estaba dispuesto a esperarlas.

Parpadeó un par de veces para intentar despejarse. Tenía que pensar. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba él a dar a luz? Su cuerpo había desarrollado una estructura para dar cobijo a un feto, pero no parecía haber tenido en cuenta el momento en el que él tuviera que abrirse paso al exterior. ¡Él no era una mujer!

Cuando un nuevo espasmo volvió a recorrerle y la realidad se desvaneció por un momento, decidió que no tenía tiempo para esas cosas. Metió la mano entre sus ropas y extrajo un kunai. Le daba igual lo que ocurriera a continuación, pero quería librarse de aquello ya.

Se alzó como pudo apoyándose sobre un codo. El volumen de su embarazo no le permitía adoptar todas las posturas que hubiera deseado, pero no era una buena situación para dejar que nada le limitara. Apretó los dientes y, usando el brazo que tenía libre, clavó la punta del kunai en la parte baja de su propio vientre. Los riesgos que pudieran correr él o el niño le importaban poco. Se dejó llevar completamente por lo que su instinto le decía: que era necesario que le dejara salir de allí.

Poco a poco, extendió el corte hacia arriba, rasgando también la camiseta. La sangre comenzó a caer por sus costados, ensuciándole y bañando el suelo, y él empezó a sentirse cada vez más mareado por la falta de la misma. Y, aún así, hizo esfuerzos por seguir adelante.

Se tumbó en el suelo y empezó a abrir su herida él mismo, con las dos manos. Todo se estaba volviendo oscuro lentamente. Sentía calor. Su mente dejó de responder.

-¡Aguanta, senpai!-oyó.

Deidara no pudo evitar sonreír irónicamente. ¿Iba a morir y sólo era capaz de imaginarse la voz de Tobi?

Habiendo agotado su resistencia, se sumió en la inconsciencia.

#

Un llanto. Un llanto fuerte. Un llanto fuerte y muy molesto. Deidara podía oírlo resonar dentro de él, haciendo que su dolorida cabeza estuviera a punto de resquebrajarse. Los músculos de su cara se movieron levemente, y le hicieron fruncir el ceño sin que él apenas fuera consciente de ello. Un montón de preguntas se empezaron a agolpar en su aún atontado cerebro, que no podía dar más respuesta que un vacío. No sabía ni quién era, ni dónde estaba, ni qué hacía allí.

Tardó aún unos segundos en empezar a recordar. Lentamente, las imágenes volvieron a su mente. La cueva, el dolor, el kunai.

¿Se suponía que aún estaba vivo?

Haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo, abrió los ojos un poco, agradeciendo que todo estuviera oscuro. Luego, se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, tenía un paño colocado sobre ellos. Eso no lo recordaba.

El llanto había desaparecido.

Deidara intentó poner todo en orden, ya que había demasiadas cosas que no encajaban. Quien lloraba debía de ser su hijo. Pero él no se acordaba de haberle visto nacer. Tampoco de haberse curado y era obvio que alguien se había encargado de ello, ya que, si no, él no estaría ahí ahora mismo planteándose todas esas cosas.

Quien fuera, debía de ser la misma persona que acababa de hacer que el bebé se callara.

Él había escuchado una voz antes de desmayarse.

Pero no podía ser…

-¿Deidara-senpai?

Él.

El rubio, haciendo caso omiso del hecho de que hubiera estado al borde de la muerte y de que aún estaba gravemente herido, alzó rápidamente la mano para quitarse de encima aquello que no le permitía ver.

La luz le cegó y le hizo empezar a llorar, pero no le importó. Con lo poco que divisaba le era más que suficiente. Delante de él había una figura vestida de negro con una máscara de color naranja.

Imposible. Aquello debía de ser un sueño.

Pero el dolor era real.

-¿Tobi?-preguntó, incrédulo.

-Sí, soy yo.-respondió el otro.

Deidara volvió a girar la vista hacia el techo y cerró los ojos de nuevo, sin poder asimilarlo aún. ¿Qué hacía Tobi allí? ¿Cómo le había encontrado? ¿Qué había pasado?

El artista gruñó cuando un centenar de pensamientos se empezaron a agolpar, haciendo que su cabeza diera vueltas.

-¿Necesitas algo, senpai?

Deidara volvió a abrir sus párpados para mirarle, pudiendo observarle con más nitidez esta vez. Y, sin embargo, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho cuando le descubrió con un bulto entre los brazos, apoyado contra su pecho, envuelto en un trozo de tela. Su hijo.

-Explicaciones-murmuró el rubio-. Necesito explicaciones, hmm. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

-¡Oh! Eso. No me vas a creer, pero tu anillo me lo dijo. Se le pedí a Itachi-san cuando te fuiste. Supongo que el anillo es lo que usa el líder para localizarnos. Pero el tuyo logró encontrarte a ti. Vine en cuanto tuve oportunidad. Y parece que llegué justo a tiempo. ¡Me has dado un buen susto, senpai! Supongo que, después de todo, no engordaste por comer demasiado.

Deidara bufó, pero no dijo nada. Parecía que Tobi no cambiaría nunca. Por otro lado, ¿los anillos hablaban? Sabía que era un objeto importante dentro de la organización, pero nunca pensó que tendrían ese tipo de poder.

Aunque ahora eso ya daba lo mismo.

-¿Me has curado tú?-preguntó.

-Sí. Te reanimé y me encargué de la herida. Estuvo muy cerca, senpai.

El aludido apartó la vista.

-Yo ya no soy tu senpai, Tobi.

Y pensar que al final era él quien le había salvado… Aquello debería haber supuesto un golpe para su orgullo. Y, sin embargo, no lo fue tanto. En el fondo, nunca había considerado a Tobi tan patético como solía decir que era y él le acababa de demostrar que le era leal.

-Senpai siempre será senpai-respondió él-. Aunque no me hayas contado nada de esto. En Akatsuki están un poco alterados, ¿sabes?

Deidara estuvo a punto de reír. ¿"Un poco alterados"?

-Me lo puedo suponer, hmm.

De pronto, Tobi se agachó a su lado. Sin que el otro pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, le puso al bebé sobre su pecho. Estaba dormido.

-¿Qué…?

-Es un niño.-fue lo único que dijo.

Deidara observó fijamente al pequeño, sin saber qué debía hacer. ¿Aquella diminuta cosa era la que tantos problemas le había dado? Costaba creerlo. De forma automática, alzó uno de sus brazos y lo rodeó con él, sujetándolo para que no se cayera. Iba a tener que ir acostumbrándose a ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando alzó la vista, descubrió que su antiguo compañero ya se estaba preparando para irse. Debía volver.

-Tobi…

-No te preocupes, senpai, no diré nada. Puedes estar tranquilo. Únicamente…-se giró hacia él-¿Quieres que le dé la noticia a Itachi-san?

Los ojos de Deidara se abrieron levemente ante la sorpresa. ¿Cómo sabía Tobi…? Luego pensó que, en las condiciones en las que había ocurrido todo, era lógico suponer que Itachi estaba relacionado.

Sonrió ligeramente.

-Sí, díselo-respondió, deseando que él supiera que ambos seguían vivos y que aún no se había librado de ellos-. Y, Tobi…

El aludido se detuvo ya en la entrada.

-¿Sí?

-Gracias.

#

Itachi observó cómo su maestro se aparecía a su lado, mientras se disponía a volver a la base después de una misión a la que había tenido que ir solo. Ésta había sido de espionaje, por lo que había resultado más seguro enviar a uno; además de que Kisame y su gran espada nunca pasaban de forma desapercibida. Sin embargo, Itachi era alguien discreto y fácil de olvidar, perfecto para ese tipo de cometidos.

-¿Cómo ha ido?-quiso saber Madara.

-Bien.

-Por supuesto. No me esperaba menos de ti.-respondió el otro, imitando deliberadamente al fallecido padre del otro moreno.

Itachi no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y continuó caminando en silencio. Sin embargo, su mentor pronto volvió a reclamar su atención. Y lo que oyó le hizo detenerse en seco.

-Por cierto, Deidara ya ha tenido a tu hijo. Es un chico. Ambos están bien, aunque Deidara ha estado a punto de morir.

¿A punto de morir? Itachi miró a Madara un momento, sin mostrar su preocupación en su cara. Él no debía saber que Deidara le importaba. Ya había empezado a poner en marcha lo necesario para descubrir su paradero, pero debía hacer lo posible por ocultárselo al hombre por el momento. Aunque en su interior sintiera la necesidad de salir corriendo hacia donde fuera que estaba el rubio.

-Supongo que aún era pronto para dejarle morir. Aún le necesitas para que se haga cargo del niño.-dijo, impasible.

-Parece que sigues molesto por el hecho de que no te mencionara lo del embarazo. Es para beneficio de ambos. Además, permíteme recordarte que tú disfrutaste con tu parte del trabajo.

-No estoy molesto, sensei.

Ésa era su relación. Una mentira detrás de otra, excepto cuando era la verdad la única capaz de mantener al otro cegado. Itachi había aprendido muy bien de las lecciones de su maestro.

#

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Madara le diera aquella noticia a Itachi. En Akatsuki, completamente ajenos a aquello, habían seguido con la búsqueda de los bijuus, siendo únicamente dos los que faltaban.

Sin embargo, últimamente moverse se estaba volviendo más difícil para la organización. Todos parecían estar alerta de sus planes. Los miembros eran a veces sorprendidos por ANBU o por la policía de las villas y se veían obligados mantener duros enfrentamientos, o huir.

El líder no tardó en hacer un llamamiento. Itachi y Tobi, los únicos físicamente presentes, fueron los primeros en llegar, mientras que el resto hicieron aparición en su forma virtual en la sala de siempre, que había vuelto a ser utilizable desde que habían acabado de reconstruir la base, hacía poco.

El hombre de pelo puntiagudo no se anduvo con ningún tipo de rodeo.

-Se ha filtrado información sobre Akatsuki a varios países-dijo-. Tendréis que moveros con cuidado a partir de ahora. Además, cada uno de vosotros deberá mantener bajo vigilancia a su compañero, para asegurarse de que no hay un traidor dentro de la organización.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin que ninguno de ellos se atreviera a hablar. No pensaban que hubiera un chivato _dentro_ de la organización. Las sospechas que pasaban por sus cabezas eran obvias.

Deidara.

Él se había ido hacía aproximadamente siete meses y de forma muy poco amistosa. En ese periodo había podido tener tiempo para asegurarse un refugio en algún lugar e ingeniar alguna forma de contar todo lo que supiera de la organización sin exponerse él, a través de un intermediario, o algo parecido.

El líder, consciente de ello, tomó la palabra de nuevo.

-Hace no tanto, uno de vuestros compañeros decidió abandonar Akatsuki y es probable que él sea quien está detrás de esto. Ya que, por el momento, seguir con nuestros planes resulta imposible, nos centraremos ahora en buscar a Deidara y eliminarlo.

Madara giró la cabeza para dirigir el orificio de su máscara hacia Itachi. Éste continuaba completamente inalterable, como si no hubiera oído nada. Y, de pronto, empezó a hablar:

-Si queremos encontrar a Deidara, será necesario ser bastante precisos a la hora de buscar, ya que es alguien que puede huir fácilmente por el aire. Por ello, sugiero que nos movamos en parejas.

Todos se volvieron hacia él. Pocas eran las ocasiones en las que tenían la oportunidad de oírle. Kisame esbozó una sonrisa. Parecía que su compañero estaba motivado. Después de todo, no le habría sentado muy bien que casi le hicieran estallar junto con el resto de la base.

-¿Hemos de suponer que tienes idea de dónde buscar, Itachi?-quiso saber el líder.

-Las posibilidades no son demasiadas. Deidara entró en Akatsuki siendo joven, por lo que no tuvo ocasión de conocer mucho más que su propio país y, aún dentro de él, se limitaría a algunas zonas. Una vez que se unió a la organización, no hubo un sitio por el que mostrara especial predilección, ni en el que pasara un tiempo más largo del habitual. Por ello, es probable que haya decidido esconderse en su país de origen, sabiendo que cuenta con una cierta ventaja. A su vez, habrá intentado escoger un sitio no muy cercano a su villa, pero en el que, aún así, se sienta cómodo. Hay una cordillera al oeste del País de la Tierra que resultaría un buen cobijo para aquel que lo esté buscando-Itachi se detuvo unos segundos y una apenas perceptible sonrisa apareció en sus labios-. Pero, por supuesto, puedo estar equivocado. Resultaría oportuno que su antiguo compañero me corrigiera en caso de tener una opinión diferente.

Las miradas se dirigieron ahora a Tobi. Por debajo de la máscara, Madara aún tenía la suya posada en Itachi, sin acabar de creerse lo que acababa de oír. Primero, el hecho de que pareciera tan interesado en que Akatsuki diera con Deidara. Y, segundo, aunque no hubiera podido ser completamente exacto, que hubiera acertado con la localización del rubio.

Aquello se ponía interesante.

Alzó las manos, hablando como Tobi.

-No tengo nada más que agregar. Buen trabajo, Itachi-san.

El líder se dirigió a Hidan Y Kakuzu.

-Ahora mismo, sois los únicos que estáis con vuestra pareja de trabajo, ya que Kisame ha tenido que ir a una misión y aún tardará unos días en reunirse con Itachi. Además, no os encontráis lejos del lugar mencionado por él. Moveos hacia allí. Vuestro objetivo es aseguraros de que no más información sea filtrada y matar a Deidara en caso de dar con él.

-Nosotros nos hacemos cargo-dijo Hidan, entusiasmado-. Jashin-sama estará muy orgulloso de mí por ofrecerle un sacrificio así.

Tanto su imagen como la de Kakuzu se desvanecieron.

-Vaya, Deidara me da incluso pena. Era bastante enérgico, me caía bien. Es una lástima-comentó Kisame, enseñando sus puntiagudos dientes al sonreír-. En fin, llegaré lo antes posible, Itachi-san.

El holograma del hombre también desapareció, seguido de los de Zetsu, Pein y Konan, quienes ya no tenían nada más que añadir.

Madara e Itachi se quedaron a solas.

-Buena jugada, Itachi-reconoció el primero -. Pero creo que has dejado cabos sueltos al tener que hacerlo tan precipitadamente.

La reunión y la sorprendente participación del más joven le habían servido para adivinar sus intenciones y cómo pretendía llevar a cabo todo. Y sus métodos, como siempre, lograban impresionarle.

-Puede ser-admitió el otro fríamente-. ¿Dónde están?

El de la máscara se acercó a él. Itachi siempre había sido una persona de pocas palabras y, por ello, se caracterizaba por ser extremadamente directo. Ya había hecho la pregunta cuya ansiada respuesta era la que le había llevado a organizar todo aquello.

-No tan rápido, Itachi. No pretenderás que te vaya a ayudar tan fácilmente cuando has sido tú quien ha filtrado información sobre mi organización y acaba de alterar mis planes-dijo con voz suave-. Deberías ser consciente de que esa clase de imprevistos no suelen ser de mi agrado. Así que vas a tener que convencerme. Y responder a algunas cuestiones que me mantienen intrigado.

-Claro. De cualquier modo, recuerda que el tiempo apremia para los dos, sensei.

-No, Itachi. Ése es el cabo suelto que has dejado. Yo puedo controlar el espacio y el tiempo. Yo podría presentarme casi al instante ante Deidara, si lo quisiera.

-Pero ambos preferimos que eso no ocurra de ese modo.

El de la máscara torció la cabeza ante las palabras de Itachi.

-Es cierto. Por ello, vamos a comenzar. Y no hay mejor manera de hacerlo que por el principio, el momento en el que tú, durante aquella misión en solitario, hipnotizaste a alguien para que, un tiempo después, empezara a dar a diferentes países datos que tú mismo le transmitiste sobre la organización, lo cual, por cierto, me indica que planeaste esto hace ya bastante. No me constaba que pudieras usar genjutsu permanente y mantener a alguien bajo él. No es tu estilo.

Los labios de Itachi volvieron a curvarse ligeramente por segunda vez aquel día.

-Juzgas cuál es mi estilo de la misma manera que juzgaste cuáles eran mis capacidades, sensei. Y has resultado estar en un error en ambas ocasiones.

-Pero aún así he acertado al adivinar que habías sido tú-siguió Madara-. Querías hacernos pensar que Deidara había decidido tomarse su pequeña venganza contra Akatsuki. De ese modo, lograrías despertar el interés por ir en su búsqueda. Además, teniendo en cuenta el crecimiento de la seguridad rodeando a los Jinchuurikis que tú mismo has provocado, sabías que no iba a haber nada que distrajera a la organización de dedicarse a la localización de Deidara.

Itachi asintió.

-Discúlpame, sensei-dijo con expresión gélida-. Permíteme que te dé todas las explicaciones que necesitas.

De nuevo, totalmente directo.

-Por supuesto.

El más mayor se apoyó en una pared cercana, escuchando con atención, mientras Itachi hablaba.

-Mi intención era provocar que el único interés de Akatsuki, por el momento, fuera deshacerse de Deidara. Siendo así, en caso de que tú te negaras a ello, aunque tus motivaciones no fueran cuestionadas, provocarías sospechas de que ocultas algo relacionado con él. Debido a que prefieres que eso no ocurra, tendrías que permitir que alguien fuera a por él, siendo los más adecuados Kakuzu y Hidan. Por supuesto, lo que deseo es que, ante la posibilidad de que ellos encuentren a Deidara y, con él, al niño, y maten a ambos; decidas que darme su localización exacta es lo más prudente.

Madara hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. Como maestro, tenía que hacer saber a su alumno que iba bien encaminado. Incluso cuando sus lecciones se basaban en trampas, engaños y desconfianza. Desde luego, Itachi era un buen aprendiz.

-¿Pero por qué no hacerlo de manera que Kisame y tú fuerais los enviados?-quiso saber-O tú solo. Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo no voy a hacer nada al respecto?

-No puedo permitir que Kisame tenga conocimiento de nada de esto. E ir en solitario me dejaría expuesto a que tú intentaras detenerme. Del modo en el que está transcurriendo ahora, cualquier movimiento por tu parte te descubriría ante los miembros de Akatsuki y, por el momento, estás más interesado en mantener tu identidad oculta, de la misma manera en la que te interesa que nadie tenga conocimiento de que un Uchiha más ha nacido.

Así que realmente, el hecho de que todo eso hubiera ocurrido cuando Kisame no estaba allí no era casual para nada, de igual modo que la actual posición del resto de los componentes de la organización.

Por otro lado, estaban aquellas deducciones que el Itachi había hecho sobre él. Decidió preguntar por ellas.

-Interesante teoría. Pero fuiste tú quien hizo que Deidara se fuera, no yo. ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que me importa que nadie descubra lo del niño? También podría asumir que mi identidad saliera a la luz.

Itachi continuó inmóvil e inexpresivo mientras contestaba a todo. No era la primera vez en la que él le ponía a prueba con conversaciones de ese tipo. Y había aprendido que lo mejor era no defraudarle.

-Tú supusiste correctamente que, cuando yo tuviera conocimiento sobre mi hijo, haría que Deidara se fuera, por lo que no te fue necesario provocarlo tú mismo. El nuevo Uchiha entra dentro de los planes que tú tienes fuera de Akatsuki y prefieres seguir manteniendo ambas cosas por separado. Asimismo, aunque podrías descubrirte ante los demás, te sería mucho menos problemático dejarme ir a mí. Me encargaré de que no encuentren al bebé.

-Ya veo. Así que quieres que te diga el sitio exacto donde están, presionándome con el hecho de que tus compañeros ya estén yendo hacia allí y corra el riesgo de que den con él. Has deducido más que correctamente la zona en la que están, pero, por supuesto, prefieres evitarte la búsqueda.

-Tú usaste su anillo para dar con él e ir.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Madara que, debido a la máscara, Itachi no pudo ver.

-Impresionante. Ni siquiera Pein ha podido adivinar que los anillos son capaces de localizar a un dueño reciente. Él cree que sólo son útiles si alguien los lleva puestos.

-Te apresuraste demasiado en pedírmelo, sensei. No fue complicado llegar a la conclusión de que lo necesitabas para algo. Y me lo acabas de confirmar.

El de la máscara se alejó de la pared, para ir hasta Itachi. Bruscamente, alzó una mano para sujetarle del cuello, obligándole a que le mirara, y usó un tono algo amenazante para decir:

-Está bien. Irás, aunque no acabo de comprender que es lo que te ha llevado a preparar todo esto. Te has asegurado de que yo no pueda intervenir. Tengo la impresión de que vas a cometer una estupidez poco propia de ti.

-Tengo mis propios intereses hacia ese bebé.-respondió el otro, sin inmutarse.

Aún agarrándole, Madara se acercó algo más a su cara, advirtiéndole con voz calmada:

-Atente a las consecuencias de tus actos, Itachi.


	8. Las verdaderas consecuencias

Deidara acabó de vestir al pequeño, que reposaba en el suelo de la cueva, protegido del frío por una manta. Hacía ya unas semanas que el invierno se había instalado allí y, sin bien en ese país no era común ver nieve, los vientos gélidos eran frecuentes.

Al rubio no le había quedado más remedio que ingeniar algún modo de evitar que aquellas corrientes de aire helado entraran a su refugio. Finalmente, había colocado un trozo de gruesa tela cerca de la entrada – aunque no tanto como para que pudiera ser vista – que les protegía. Además, servía para que, cuando Deidara encendía algún pequeño fuego para cocinar algo o, simplemente, para entrar en calor; la luz no pudiera llamar la atención. Incluso le había instalado a aquel pedazo de tela unos enganches para poder abrirla y cerrarla, haciendo de ella una magnífica puerta.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo allí como para no haber personalizado el lugar. Tampoco tenía ningún sitio más adonde ir. Ni siquiera había decidido qué hacer con el bebé.

Dirigió su mirada a la criatura, quien intentaba inútilmente empezar a estirar sus bracitos, aún sin controlar por completo el movimiento. Sus párpados empezaban a abrirse ligeramente, descubriendo unos ojos claros que aún no estaban preparados para distinguir el mundo que le rodeaba.

-No es que haya nada que ver ahora mismo, hmm.-le dijo el rubio.

No habría nada que ver hasta que pudiera volver a provocar sus explosiones. Suspiró al acordarse de ellas. No podía esperar a contemplar una de nuevo. Y, sin embargo, llevaba meses sin hacerlo.

Estaba confuso. Tenía un hijo y aún no sabía cómo se sentía por ello. Alguna vez había oído esa estupidez de que cuando un niño sale del interior de una mujer, ésta, nada más verlo, desarrolla un amor incondicional que le une a él y hace que lo anteponga a todo. Nada parecido en su caso. No sentía ningún tipo de cariño desmesurado. Ni siquiera sabía qué era eso. Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de experimentarlo.

Pero, aún así, se había percatado de que lo estaba cuidando, pese a todo. Había robado algo de ropa para él en el pueblo y le vestía con ella. También había capturado una cabra, a la cual había dejado en atada en una grieta en otro lugar de la ladera, de modo que no estuviera muy expuesta al frío, con algo de comida. De ella lograba obtener la leche, la cual usaba para alimentarle, esperando que no le sentara mal, ya que no disponía de ninguna otra cosa. Cuando la ingesta de la misma traía las inevitables consecuencias naturales, le cambiaba el paño que le había colocado para ello y lo lavaba para poder usarlo otra vez. ¡Incluso lo tomaba en brazos, cuando el maldito lloraba! Le intentaba calmar, del mejor modo que podía, de manera que sus gritos no rompieran sus tímpanos.

Nunca pensó que algo pudiera requerir su atención más de lo que Tobi lo hacía. Pero ahora ya no podía quejarse más de su antiguo compañero.

La herida se había sanado completamente, dejando una blanca cicatriz. Había sido una muy buena cura, que le había permitido moverse poco después sin que el corte volviera a abrirse, lo cual le mostraba la maestría de Tobi en ese tipo de cosas, aspecto que le había resultado desconocido hasta ahora.

Además, el de la máscara parecía haber sido fiel a su palabra. Nadie le había atacado aún y tenía la esperanza de que siguiera así por un tiempo. Akatsuki tenía demasiados planes que cumplir como para perder el tiempo en alguien que no había vuelto a dar señales de vida.

No tenía ni idea de que alguien las había dado por él.

Se colocó su estuche de arcilla, que siempre prefería llevar con él, y cogió al bebé en brazos, dispuesto a salir de allí. Aunque no acabara de acostumbrarse a ser tan delicado con algo, le salía de forma automática. A veces, pensaba en él y se imaginaba un poco de arcilla, que hay que moldear con cuidado para obtener el resultado que se desea.

Abrió la tela que le separaba del exterior, pasando a través de ella y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a cerrarla de nuevo.

Y entonces, notó la presencia de alguien a su espalda. Una presencia conocida.

-Deidara.-dijo una voz en un susurro, que el rubio identificó al momento, acabando con cualquier duda que pudiera haber sobre la identidad de esa persona.

Se quedó tan impresionado, que incluso se olvidó de respirar por unos instantes. Poco a poco, recuperó la movilidad y se dio la vuelta, sabiendo lo que se iba a encontrar.

Unos fríos ojos rojos se clavaron en los suyos. Un pelo negro y largo, recogido en una coleta ondeaba al gélido viento, al igual que su capa oscura de nubes rojas.

-Itachi.-dejó escapar Deidara, dando un paso atrás, presionando su espalda contra el tejido detrás de él. Como acto reflejo, apretó un poco más al niño contra su pecho.

Itachi bajó la vista hasta ese lugar, pudiendo distinguir con dificultad una calva cabecita sobresalir de los brazos del otro. Por un momento, un montón de emociones se acumularon en su cabeza, en un caos al que no estaba acostumbrado, ya que nunca permitía que llegaran tan lejos. Pero ahora ya era inútil. Tenía a su propio hijo delante de él, en brazos de Deidara.

Pensar que tenía que renunciar a ambos casi logra hacerle hundirse.

No obstante, logró mantenerse. Como con la masacre del clan Uchiha, cargar con su odio y separarse era la única manera de salvarlos. Aunque, a diferencia de lo ocurrido con su familia, esta vez el problema sí que lo hubiera originado él. Nadie le había dado ninguna orden de nada. Pero había cometido demasiados errores que ahora tenía que intentar remediar de la mejor manera posible.

Alzó la mirada hacia los orbes azules del artista.

-Les he dicho que estabas aquí. Vienen a por ti. Tenemos que irnos.

Si hubiera sido otra la situación, Deidara habría estallado en carcajadas por aquella gran ironía.

-¿Pretendes decirme que les has enviado tú y que, aún así, tengo que irme contigo? Es un buen chiste, Itachi. Ignoraba que tuvieras sentido del humor. Aunque supongo que sí lo tienes, porque debiste de estar riéndote de mí meses, hmm.

Su confusión estaba siendo rápidamente reemplazada por su furia, más avivada que nunca. ¿Cómo se atrevía a presentarse allí después de todo?

-No lo hice-dijo Itachi-. Jamás lo haría. Ahora sólo puedo ayudarte a salir de aquí.

Deidara frunció el ceño, intentando no volverse loco con todo lo que la presencia del hombre le estaba provocando. Parecía sincero. Pero el rubio no le creía. No podía creerle. En su naturaleza estaba confiar únicamente en sí mismo y, de hacerlo en alguien más, desde luego, no sería Itachi. Y mucho menos ahora.

Su corazón latía a gran velocidad. Se dio cuenta de que aún temía que el Uchiha fuera capaz de domar su voluntad. No obstante, no había pasado por todo eso para ir a ceder. Ni en ese momento, ni nunca más.

Avanzó un paso, seguido de otro, queriendo asegurarse de que sus piernas respondían correctamente. El bebé hizo un pequeño ruido y Deidara comprendió que estaba a punto de llorar, al sentir su propia alteración.

-No me vas a obligar a que haga lo que tú quieras. Si pensabas que enviarme a Akatsuki detrás me iba a hacer estar tan desesperado como para seguirte, estabas muy equivocado, hmm.

-Te suplico que lo hagas.

El artista se quedó mudo. La inalterable voz de Itachi había temblado por un momento. Había sonado ciertamente implorante. Deidara entrecerró los ojos, sin saber qué debía pensar. Pero Itachi ya se lo había hecho pasar suficientemente mal como para fiarse.

-¡Si al menos cambiaras de cara por una vez!-exclamó entre dientes.

El pequeño empezó a llorar a pleno pulmón en ese momento. El Uchiha le miró y Deidara aprovechó ese instante para pasar rápidamente a su lado, saltando a través de la entrada a la cueva, ladera abajo. Giró y lanzó una figura explosiva al interior de la misma.

La detonación hizo que varios trozos de roca salieran despedidos y el lugar quedara seriamente dañado. A Deidara no le importó; total, no iba a poder volver allí.

El rubio vio como la figura correspondiente a Itachi saltaba detrás de él, saliendo del humo provocado por la explosión, justo antes de llegar al suelo y hacer una pirueta para aterrizar de pie. Miró a su alrededor por un momento. Si lo que el moreno había dicho era cierto y le perseguían más personas, aún no era prudente huir volando en un ave, ya que llamaría mucho la atención y correría el riesgo de que pudieran seguirle.

Salió corriendo antes de que el otro le alcanzara. Lo primero sería esconder al niño. Prefería que Akatsuki no supiera nada de eso y no quería que le descubrieran con él encima. Sorprendentemente, pese al ruido de la detonación y los bruscos movimientos a los que estaba siendo sometido, el bebé se había callado y ahora reposaba con la cabeza pegada al pecho de Deidara, asiéndose débilmente a su ropa con una de sus diminutas manos.

El artista comenzó a rodear el monte, aprovechando las formas del mismo para ocultarse de la vista del otro. Él conocía mucho mejor aquel sitio y, aunque Itachi fuera más rápido, le estaba sacando ventaja.

Dejó de avanzar cuando llegó a una zona que le pareció adecuada, con hierba alta y sembrada de rocas. Rápidamente, escogió una de ellas, y dejó a su hijo detrás de ella.

-Aguanta un poco ahí, hmm.

Después de eso, retrocedió sobre sus pasos, pronto encontrándose de nuevo con Itachi, quien, al verle, se detuvo a unos metros.

-¿Quiénes vienen?-quiso saber.

-Hidan y Kakuzu. Ya deben de estar aquí. No tardarán en dar contigo.

Deidara le miró con enfado.

-Porque tú has querido. Supongo que tu impresionante capacidad de deducción te ayudó a adivinar mi paradero. O tal vez forzaste a Tobi a decírtelo, me lo creería de ti. No sé lo que pretendes, pero no voy a ir contigo a ningún lado. Lo has visto, ¿verdad? El niño del que no te quisiste encargar-sonrió-. Te odio, Itachi. No volverás a arrastrarme, hmm.

El moreno siguió mirándole. No iba a poder convencerle. Ya no. Pero no podía culparle. Sentía a Hidan y Kakuzu acercarse hacia allí.

-Te daré el tiempo necesario para huir.-dijo Itachi, tras unos instantes de silencio.

Deidara no tuvo tiempo para decir nada. Detrás de Itachi aparecieron dos personas más, ambas vestidas con las prendas de nubes rojas.

-¡Cuánto tiempo, Deidara-chan!-saludó Hidan burlonamente al verle-Joder, no has cambiado nada. ¿Sigues dedicándote a tu mierda de arte?

El aludido no respondió. No le importaba lo más mínimo lo que él tuviera que decirle y, además, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en las últimas palabras del Uchiha. La presencia de éste último intrigó a Kakuzu.

-Itachi, ¿cómo has venido? Es imposible que hayas llegado antes que nosotros.

Itachi se giró levemente hacia ellos y les miró fríamente. Hidan retrocedió un poco, intimidado. Sin embargo, luego recuperó la compostura y señaló al moreno con un dedo.

-¡Es obvio! ¡Quiere matarle él!-tomó su guadaña de detrás de su espalda-¡No pienso permitir que lo hagas! ¡Él será sacrificado a Jashin-sama!

Hidan dibujó una sonrisa al tiempo que lanzaba su arma hacia Deidara. Éste se preparó para esquivarla, pero no fue necesario, ya que Itachi la paró agarrándola rápidamente cuando pasó por su lado.

El Uchiha se volteó del todo, encarando a los otros dos.

-¡¿A ti qué coño te pasa?¡-exclamó Hidan, retrocediendo un poco más.

-No puedo permitir que le matéis-respondió Itachi con tranquilidad-. Os voy a detener ahora.

Deidara observaba la escena, sin darse cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta. Aquello no tenía nada de sentido. De pronto, un llanto le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Los demás también lo oyeron.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Kakuzu.

Itachi giró un poco la cabeza para mirar al rubio de reojo. Éste se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr hacia donde su hijo se escondía.

Deidara llegó sin resuello a ese lugar, aunque la distancia recorrida había sido mínima. A su espalda, oyó un estruendo, señal de que una violenta lucha había comenzado. En su cara se reflejaba pánico. El pánico que una persona siente cuando pierde completamente la perspectiva de las cosas y ya no sabe qué creer, pensar o hacer.

¿Por qué Itachi había hecho eso? Después de enfrentarse deliberadamente a Hidan y Kakuzu de ese modo, él también sería considerado un traidor por la organización. ¿Qué se supone que pretendía?

Deidara notó que estaba temblando. Detestaba a Itachi. De nuevo, había sido él el causante de su confusión. Se había vuelto a repetir. Haciendo lo que había hecho, le estaba obligando a comportarse como él deseaba.

Lo odiaba.

No podía volver a hacer las cosas del modo en el que el moreno quisiera. Tenía que acabar con aquello ya. Tenía que dejarle atrás, olvidarse de él. Que nunca más pudiera encontrarle, nunca más volver a tener lazos con él.

Itachi jamás le volvería a humillar. Jamás lo volvería a hacer sentirse así.

Miró al niño. Luego, sacó un kunai y lo tomó en brazos.

-Voy a enseñarle a tu otro papá que conmigo no se juega, hmm.-le dijo con una sonrisa.

#

Itachi caminaba hacia el lugar al que Deidara se había dirigido, jadeando. Una lucha contra dos inmortales no era sencilla. Había tenido que recurrir al Mangekyou Sharingan, lo que siempre acababa con sus energías. Al final, había logrado inmovilizar a ambos, aunque hubiera sido de una forma algo desagradable. Había tenido que cortar las dos piernas de Hidan y arrojarlas lejos, y destruir dos corazones de Kakuzu.

Definitivamente, no iba a ser bien recibido en Akatsuki, después de eso.

Se dejó caer, apoyándose contra una roca. Cuando sus manos tocaron el suelo, notó algo húmedo. Miró sus dedos y vio algo rojo goteando de ellos. Sangre.

Temiéndose lo peor, se levantó y buscó de dónde procedía, rodeando la roca. Y, entonces, lo descubrió. Sangre se escurría a través de la piedra hasta la tierra, donde empapaba un trozo de tela que el Uchiha reconoció como el que había estado rodeando el cuerpo del bebé.

Sin poder mantener el equilibrio correctamente, Itachi tuvo que apoyar una mano contra aquella superficie. Contuvo una arcada y cerró los ojos, mientras el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Madara había acertado una vez más. Allí estaban las consecuencias de sus actos y las tenía que asumir. Tenía que haber asumido que Deidara jamás aceptaría su ayuda, después de haberle hecho aquello. Tenía que haber asumido que le odiaría. Y tenía que haber asumido que el rubio no podría continuar su vida al lado de algo que procediera de él.

Él le había puesto cadenas, y Deidara se había deshecho de ellas. Era lo justo. Ahora, volvería a ser libre.

Y él cargaría con la muerte de un Uchiha más, el último de su lista de víctimas.

#

Un pájaro sobrevolaba unos terrenos boscosos velozmente. Encima de él, Deidara arrojó el cadáver de una cabra al vacío, que cayó hasta perderse en la espesura. El rubio apretó a su hijo contra su pecho.

Aunque se lo había planteado, supo que no iba a poder matarle desde el momento en el que le vio en brazos de Tobi por primera vez. No es que le hubiera llenado uno de esos estúpidos sentimientos de amor incondicional, pero fue consciente de que le protegería mientras pudiese. No había pasado por aquel horrible embarazo para eliminarle.

Sin embargo, no quería que Itachi le volviera a seguir y había tenido que asegurarse de que fuera así. Ahora él también tendría que huir, y lo mejor sería que llevaran vidas separadas. Por ello, había fingido la muerte del bebé.

Él volvería a dedicarse a su arte, como siempre había tenido que hacer.

Divisó Konoha a lo lejos. Ya quedaba poco.

-Pronto, estarás en un sitio donde se puedan hacer cargo de ti y tendrás un hogar decente, hmm.-le dijo al pequeño acurrucado en sus brazos.

Deidara sonrió levemente, sintiéndose estúpido al hacerlo. ¿Qué clase de criminal se suponía que era? Luego, se reprendió a sí mismo mentalmente. Él no era un criminal, sino un artista.

Volvió a mirar a su hijo. Y, entonces, aunque supo que no iba a tener oportunidades de usarlo, se le ocurrió el nombre perfecto para él.

-Ryuu.-le llamó.

El niño se revolvió un poco, para seguir durmiendo plácidamente.

FIN

* * *

**_Notas de la autora: _**_Bueno, fin por ahora… Creo que habrá una segunda parte (estoy segura) porque, además de recibir alguna petición, yo misma creo que es necesaria. Es que esto… no es un final XD_

_Para quienes queríais que Itachi sufriera y pagara por lo que le hizo a Deidara... Espero que estéis satisfechos._

_Gracias por leer (y comentar, si es que lo habéis hecho)._


End file.
